Could You Be The One?
by Kamilia
Summary: Starting Alfea School for Faries, the Winx Club meet six guys from Red Fountain and automatically took a liking to them. A couple months later everything seem prefect until the girls find thier boyfriends in bed with another woman and now the boys have to prove to them that it wasn't thier faults and that they are the ones for them. Could be rated M in later chapters.
1. Meeting Each Other

"Hey, Flora!" Stella yelled from inside Bloom and Flora's dorm room. "Hurry it up! The opening ceremony at Red Fountain is suppose start soon so shake your nature butt out here. Today!" She continued to bang on the bathroom door till it opened.

"Stella, I was only in there for a minute and why are you so worked up to go to an opening ceremony. You find them boring." She replied to the blonde hair princess.

"I know but I heard there are some cute boys at the school and since this is our first year at Alfea we should go to mix and mingle so we can have boyfriends before we graduate." Stella chimed.

"We have two more years apart from this one." Musa mentioned walking into the dorm room. "So you do realize we have plenty of time to find a boyfriend."

"Whatever!" She yelled. "Now before we leave let me check all of you."

"Stella!" The five other girls in the room yelled.

"What? I want to make sure my best friends look fantastic."

Starting with the Tecna, the one closet to her, she observed the Princess of Zenith. Her hair was purple in colour and had a pixie/boy cut. She was pale in skin colour and wore a purple mini skirt with a light purple blouse and lavender wedge heel. With pink lip stick and purple eye shadow over her eyes, bringing out her gorgeous purple eyes she looked alright.

Moving down the line next was Layla, Princess of Andros. A dark skinned girl with long wavy dark brown hair and cerulean eyes. Her daily outfit consisted of a soft purple tank top with a small blue coloured wave logo on it and a khaki mini skirt with khaki hiking boots and soft purple leg warmers.

Stella smiled as she moved down to Flora, Princess of Linpeha. She had long brunette hair with blonde bangs, her eyes jade in colour, her skin tan and she wore a short pink and green dress with floral in prints on it. Her shoe was a pink and green wedge and she had a green choker with a four leaf clover on it.

Next to Flora was Musa, Princess of Melody. She had long dark blue hair, reaching past her waist. It was caught up into two pigtails. Her eyes deep blue in colour and outfit was a magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink yank underneath with a long maroon top. Her skirt was pink and black plaid with her high heel boots in the same colour pattern as her skirt.

Last but not least was Bloom, Princess of Domino. She had long red hair, cyan eyes and had pale skin. She wore a denim mini skirt, blue and white striped shirt with little pink hearts on it along with over the knee blue socks and lace up blue high heeled boots.

"Stella, are we done here?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, you all look fabulous!" She smiled.

"Great, now we can go because we have only a few minutes left." Layla informed them.

"Not without telling me how I look." Stella said.

Wearing a green strapless dress with pink stripes along with a pink belt and shoes, and her hair was bright blonde in colour.

"You look fantastic." Flora answered.

"Girls, thanks to Stella's inspection it looks like we have to fly to the school." Tecna said. "I had punched in the location on my laptop earlier so I know where it is."

"Alright. Let's go Enchantix!" Everyone spoke at the same time. Transforming they flew out of the room and head to Red Fountain School of Heroics.

* * *

Reaching the school they landed at the front entrance and transformed back into their original outfits before walking in.

"This school is so big." Flora mentioned as they reached the stadium inside the school where the ceremony was been held.

"Forget the school and look at all the cute boys." Stella and Bloom became boy struck.

"Oh brother!" Layla groaned. "What is it with you two and boys?"

"Girls, I found the prefect spot to watch the ceremony." Tecna said as she began to walk. The girls followed. Looking around barely anyone was there so they had the option of picking seats.

"I can't believe it, we are early." Musa said.

"Neither can I." Flora said.

Reaching the spot that Tecna had pointed out, they were about to sit down till they saw six boys sitting not too far from them.

They were looking over at them, with a love stuck look on their faces.

"Those boys over there look really cute." Bloom blushed when she saw that the one with short blonde hair, blue eyes and fair complexion looking towards her. She turned away.

"Bloom, that's Prince Sky of Eraklyon." Flora whispered to her.

"And he is totally checking you out." Musa said.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Layla asked as her eyes became locked with a boy with dark skin and dark brown braided hair.

"What about you, Layla?" Musa grinned. "That dark dude over there is totally checking you out."

Realizing that they were all wearing the school uniform Tecna pointed out that they are all Specialists.

"I think I know him." Layla tried to think from where till it clicked. "He is Prince Nabu, he is the heir to realm next to mine. He is a year older than I am so he is suppose to be in his second year now. I think."

Sitting down, Flora gave a soft sigh. The guys were acting like love sick puppies to all the girls but her. She did see a guy she thought looked charming and nice but as soon as they made eye contact he broke it immediately and stuck his head into his sketch pad. _'Even if my friends do end up finding someone at least they would be happy.' _

Looking at the pavement she failed to notice the guys walking over till someone spoke. Looking up she saw the six guys standing in front her and the girls.

* * *

Brandon, Helia, Nabu, Timmy, Sky, and Riven were sitting in the stadium waiting for the time to click down so they could take part in the ceremony and then go back to their dorms. This was their second year so they had a basic idea of what was to come especially since they were taking part in it this year.

"This is boring!" Riven yelled. "When are we going to get this stupid thing over with?"

"Soon," Sky answered. "So just clam down."

"Clam down?" Riven looked towards him. "In a few more minutes this place is going to be crowded with royal officials, teachers, fairies, and witches. I don't like to be with crowds for too long."

"I don't want to be around any of the girls this time." Timmy said. "Not after what happened last year."

"It wasn't that bad you dork." Riven teased. "The girls were only ugly and troubled us constantly because we were the only princes at the school."

"And we still are the only princes at the school, genius." Brandon said. "And you know how the girls love royalty."

"Oh joy." Sky groaned before hearing female voices from a distance. Looking around he saw a girl with red hair and gasped. "She looks beautiful." He commented.

"Who?" Brandon asked before turning around to see six girls but the one that caught his attention the most was Stella. "Not as beautiful as the blonde."

"They aren't so bad looking." Riven reviewed. "The girl with the blue hair seems kind of cute."

"So does the girl with the purple hair." Timmy drooled.

"Well the girl with the dark brown hair is smoking hot." Nabu said. "I think I have met her already, though." He added.

"Where dude?" Sky asked.

"I think she is Princess Layla of Andros, the realm next to mine." He said.

"What about you Helia?" Timmy asked, looking over to see the dark long hair male drawing doves.

"What about me?" Helia asked. He wasn't really focused on the conversation to know what was going on.

"That girl with the light brunette hair seems prefect for you." Sky indicated to Flora.

He looked over and thought she was quite marvellous. Looking back down at his pad he turned a new leaf and started drawing something else.

"She is beautiful but I don't go around liking someone for their looks, it's about personality." Helia told them.

"But Helia." Sky said. "I met her once. She is Princess Flora of Linpeha. The nature realm close to your own. She seemed really nice when our parents introduced us and she is a fairy."

"Hum…" Helia uttered as he looked up and saw her sitting down with a sad expression on her face. He wanted to go over there and make her feel better but it puzzled him as to how he felt this way for a person he has only seen for a few minutes.

"Let's go introduce ourselves." Brandon got up. The guys did the same and walked towards the girls.

"Good afternoon ladies." A boy with short brown hair and matching colour eyes said. He was fair in complexion and muscular in body. "My name is Brandon and it is an honour to meet such beautiful ladies today." His attention was on Stella the whole time.

"Hi, Brandon." Stella was the first to jump up. The others soon did the same. "My name is Stella, Princess of Solaria and these are my friends, Bloom, Layla, Tecna, Musa, and Flora." She called out in the order of who was sitting beside her and went down the line.

"Well these are my friends Princes Sky, Nabu, Timmy, Riven, and Helia."

"So you all are princes?" Stella asked.

"Yes, we are." Brandon walked up to her. "Well we have to go now. We only came over here to introduce ourselves to you beautiful ladies." Taking her hand into his, he kissed it.

"Thank you." Musa commented while never taking her eyes off Riven.

"It was nothing." Riven replied.

"Anyway, we hope to see you ladies during the intermission." Sky suggested. "If you want to that is?"

"Sure." Bloom grinned.

"That goes for all of us too." Tecna said.

"I hope to see you ladies soon." Helia bowed before he and the boys walked away.

"Flo, he totally likes you." Layla nudged her.

"No he doesn't." She replied, feeling sad. Sitting down she saw the Headmaster of the school walking to the middle of the flied and started to talk.

The girls sat down as well since the crowd was starting to come in now.


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

After an hour or so the opening ceremony took a break and would resume in two hours time.

Walking outside the winx sat at the back of the school, on the lawn. It was quite since they were the only ones out there.

"Flora, how do you expect the guys to find us if we are at the back of the school?" Stella yelled.

"Stella, we won't be long!" Flora said. "There is a plant that I want to collect that can only be grown at this school." She scanned the surrounding for it.

"Who cares about a plant, right now?" Bloom said. "You can look for it another time."

"I do and you guys know how important nature is to me?" She replied. Walking around she stopped the school garden. "I think it's over there, in the garden."

"Flo, that thing is huge." Musa said. "I don't think we will have the time to look for that thing now."

"You guys we promised." Layla defined her best friend. "Remember before we left we promised Flora to help look for that plant for her collection and it's not fair to break a promise to a friend over some boys that might only want a booty call then bounce afterwards."

"That's not what you were saying earlier." Stella called out. "When Nabu was performing, you were talking about how you didn't want to go dig for plants and how you wanted to get to know more about the 'strong and charming,' Prince Nabu."

Flora was hurt by what her friends had said. "You know what?" She said sadly. "If you guys didn't want to do this you could have just told me. I would have understood, some best friends you guys turned out to be. Go if you want to but I am going to look for what I came for." She walked off and headed to the garden.

"Okay ladies, you heard her." Stella smiled. "Let's go!"

"Stella!" Tecna said. "What you guys said was out of line."

"But it's true." Musa whispered.

"Yes, even though we don't want to do it, we should have as her best friends." Tecna answered. "Musa, who waited with you for eight hours on concert tickets to the hottest band in Magix last year?"

"Flora." She answered. "You guys were sick so she and I camped out from the night so we could be the first in line." Smiling at the memory.

"Bloom, who spent an entire day with you when you found out your ex-boyfriend cheated on you in high school, listening to you cry for hours?"

"Flora. She stood by me the whole day when that happened and helped you guys the next day make him regret ever cheating on me." Bloom held her head down in shame.

"Stella, who spent hours shopping with you for a prom dress last year?" Tecna asked.

"Flo did. Since the rest of you had detension it was us alone. We didn't leave till all the stores in the mall closed." Stella sighed.

"Layla, who visited you everyday when you got the mumps?" Tecna looked at the brunette.

"Flora." She answered. "She was the only one of us who had caught it before so she was immune to it."

"Yes and she went to technology convention with me last year even though I knew she found it boring." Tecna said. "But she did it because we are her friends and has been there though thick or thin and now when she wants a favour from us, you guys shoot her down because of some boys we just met."

"And the fact that it manually labour." Stella said. "I am not use to doing hard work."

"Stella, Tecna is right." Layla nudged her. "We have been the worst best friends ever today."

"Let's go help her." Bloom said.

About to walk off they heard someone calling their names. Looking around they saw the Specialists coming towards them expect Helia.

"Hey girls." Sky was the first to speak. "What are you doing around here?"

"Yeah, we were looking for you when the intermission came." Brandon informed them.

"Yeah, our friend wanted to look for this super rare plant." Musa answered.

"Oh…" Nabu said. "Let me guess… its Flora right?"

"You got it." Layla said. Smiling at the young prince.

"She is so much like Helia." Riven said. "The pretty boy loves plants and all that nature crap. Last year our dorm room was full of plants and drawing of plants."

"He's an artist?" Musa asked.

"Yes." Timmy answered. "He is also a poet and a pacifist."

"A pacifist?" Tecna questioned. "Then what is he doing at Red Fountain if he doesn't like to fight?"

"His grandfather is the headmaster and even though he doesn't believe in fighting he does believe in using battle skills to defend people." Timmy answered.

"If his grandfather is the headmaster that means he is suppose to be a great fighter?" Musa asked.

"He's okay." Riven muttered.

"Let's just say he is one of the best students here." Brandon said.

"So what brings you guys around here?" Bloom asked.

"We were looking for Helia actually. The garden is his favourite place to be after a match." Sky informed them.

"Sounds like Flora." Stella said. "Those two should really hook up."

Meanwhile…

'_I should have known the girls didn't want to come.' _Flora thought as she walked though the garden. _'They never want to come with me when it's something nature related. Some friends they are.' _

Shaking them out of her thoughts for now she focused on why she came here in the first place and started to look for the rare shining rose. The pollens in it are the few things on Magix that can be used to create a healing potion.

While walking she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the garden and smiled. "Whoever grew this has a passion for nature." She said out loud.

Finally reaching the centre of the place she saw it and smiled. It was pure white on the outside and had red and yellow imprinting on the inside. Hurrying towards it she saw Helia sitting beside it and drawing something.

Stopping she thought, _'He is a nature lover?' _

Helia felt another person presence and looked up to see Flora, standing only a few metres away from him. "Hello." He took his focus off the plant for now. "Flora? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the plant you're sitting beside." She answered while walking over to him. "I wanted to use it's pollen for a healing potion."

"Barely anyone knows of its healing properties." He was impressed.

"I know everything there is to know on nature." She sat down across from him.

Casting a spell she took out what she needed before teleporting it to her dorm.

"I have never met another nature lover like myself." He said.

"Neither have I." Flora said. "My friends all dislike it and fail to see the beauty of it."

'_I feel so comfortable talking to her? Maybe she is not just beautiful.' _Helia thought. "I know the feeling. Last year I had to share a room with Riven and he hated all the plants I had in there. That is one of the reasons why I am happy to a room to myself this year."

"Lucky." Flora said. "I have to share a room with one of my friends and true I used my powers to make them move and stuff she along with my other friends are pissed because they had tried on some of their clothes and make-up."

"Plants with personality." Helia chuckled.

"Yep, I had to change them back to normal when they trapped one of Tecna in my closet."

"So why aren't your friends with you now?" He asked.

"We got into an argument about them not wanting to come here and look for this so I decided to come on my own. What about you? Why are you out here by yourself?"

"This is my favourite place in the entire school and coming here helps me to relax especially since I planted everything in the garden expect for this one." He pointed to the flower Flora was looking for.

"Cool!" Flora smiled. "I am planting a garden at Alfea and in a few months it will hopefully come out as beautiful as this one."

"Alfea doesn't have a garden?"

Flora shook her head. "I asked Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress about it and she said the girls found no interest in it and since school doesn't start till next week I have enough time to plant as much seedlings as possible."

"What is Alfea like? I have never been there before." Helia became intoxicated by her and wanted to hear all of her opinions, likes, dislikes… everything possible about her.

"There isn't much to say about it. I arrived late last night and since this will be my first year, hoping everything goes well."

"What about you? What do you think of Red Fountain?"

"It's okay. I have learnt a lot about heroic here even though I dislike fighting."

"You're a pacifist?" Flora asked.

Helia nodded. "I dislike fighting but I want to know about it so I can defend people that are in need."

"Me too." She gave him a shy smile. "I hate fighting and most of the classes I signed up for defences but the few courses that have fighting in them is so I know how to protect persons when they are in trouble and to protect my kingdom from harms way."

"What kingdom is that?" He asked.

"Linpeha."

"It's right next to my kingdom? You must be the nature princess my parents have talked about." He said.

"What did they say about me?" She became nervous, hoping that it wasn't bad news.

"That you are beautiful, smart, talented and would make the prefect bride for me." He answered. "That was until the scrap away the idea. They stopped bringing it up for a few years now."

"My parents were talking about it too. They were talking about me getting married to some guy when I finish college so the two kingdoms could become one but put away the idea when they came to realize that forcing two people to get married was not a good plan." Flora sighed, hearing only good things. _'Why do I feel so comfortable around him? Maybe because we have a lot in common and he is really handsome too but he wouldn't be interested in someone like me.' _She thought.

"I can help you with your garden, if you want?" Helia said, closing his sketch pad. "Class doesn't start till next week so I have some time on my hands can help."

"Sure." She chimed. "I am starting tomorrow morning around seven."

"I will be there."

The two talked for a couple more minutes before hungry crept up on them. "Hope the cafeteria has a vegetarian menu." Flora said as they got up.

"They do." Helia answered. "But it's not a lot of choices since apart from me hardly anyone here is a vegetarian."

"Oh." She said, disappointed.

"But there is a cool vegetarian restaurant in Magix. Maybe we could go there one day, you know as friends."

"Friends?" She liked the sound of that. "Friends. Okay we could go next week Monday since my first class doesn't start till one p.m."

"Fine by me my first class doesn't start until two."

* * *

Walking out of the garden they spotted their friends.

"Flora, we are so sorry for not following you." Layla was the first to apologise.

"Yeah," Musa said. "We are bad friends."

"More like awful friends." Bloom said.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Stella asked.

"Of course I will." Flora answered.

"Hey, Helia." Timmy said. "The girls informed us that Alfea has their opening ceremony tomorrow and invited us. What to come?"

"Sure. I am going to be there the whole day anyway to help Flora with something." He answered.

"It's in the night so if we finish most of the stuff by the afternoon you can come back and get ready before it starts." Flora said. "I heard it's going to be a dance thing so we have to wear something formal."

"Like seriously?" Stella said. "Didn't you guys get invites to come?"

"Yep." Riven answered. "But it was boring last year so we weren't going to waste our time this year."

"That was until we had something special to motivate us into going this year." Brandon grinned as he glanced across at Stella.

"Um… guys." Helia spoke. "Flora and I are going to grab something to eat. Coming?"

"Sure. Performing earlier today did work up an appetite." Nabu replied.

The others agreed and headed to the canteen.

"Hey, Flora." Layla whispered before stopping her. Since they were at the back no one saw this. "Looks like Helia really likes you."

"Layla, we just met today."

"So what? Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes but… for right now we are just friends and I don't want to cause anything that might break up this budding friendship." She responded while looking at the long, dark hair prince who had suddenly stopped and looked around at her and Layla.

"Is something wrong?" He asked from a distance.

Flora replied by saying, "No."

Walking towards the group who had stopped also, Layla whispered. "What thing is he helping you with tomorrow?"

"He is helping me with the garden at Alfea." Flora simple said before reaching the group.

Layla smirked. _'They so like each other and I am going to help them see it. I want to do this and help make it up to Flora for all the things she has done for me and the girls, I just want her to be happy like she use to before the incident.'_

_Okay this is it for now. Depending on if you, my wonderful readers give me lots of reviews, encouragement and advise on the farther chapters. _


	3. Could You Be The One?

"I think we made incredible progress today, don't you think Flora?" Helia asked as the two sat underneath the lone tree behind Alfea. Over looking the one acre dirt patch Ms. Faragonda gave them to plant several different plants.

"Yes, we have." She smiled. "We managed to plant all the seedlings before night." She glanced at her watch to see it was after five.

"Plus, watering all of them." He added.

"Guess working almost non stop from seven a.m. would result in us finishing way ahead of plan."

"And since you added a little magic to all of them, the plants should be fully grown before school starts." He turned to the young brunette and admired how beautiful she looked even though both were dirty.

She wore an old demin short and a pink spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair was parted into pigtails and reached all the way down to her waist.

Flora turned to see Helia looking at her and blushed. Looking at him and how handsome he looked wearing a cut up blue jeans and a loose green shirt, she wondered why would a guy as good looking as him would want to spend the whole day with her.

"Is something wrong, Helia?" She whispered, nervously. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, you look fine." He replied.

"Well we should get going." Flora got up. "The opening ceremony is suppose to start soon and we don't want to be late."

"Yes," Helia nodded before getting up as well. "I enjoyed spending the day alone with you. It felt good talking to someone that shares the same interest as myself."

"I know what you mean." Flora replied.

Following Helia to the front of the school she couldn't help but notice the amount of girls looking at him with hearts in their eyes and thought, _'All of these girls are after his affection. What chance do I have plus someone as handsome as he is suppose to already have a girlfriend.' _

Reaching his bike, he hopped on it before looking to Flora. "See you later."

Flora grasped when Helia took her right hand with his left and kissed it. Blushing, she said. "Later."

With that he left and Flora turned around to see several girls looking angrily at her. Quickly dashing to her dorm, Flora wanted to avoid any conflict.

* * *

Bloom stood in front of a full length mirror in her and Flora's dorm and observed how fabulous her dress looked on her.

It was a strapless aquamarine coloured dress, reaching a little above her knees. To complement it she wore a matching coloured high heel shoes, a light blue and pink bracelet and necklace, both had floral imprinted on it. Her hair had loose curls and reached to her back.

"You look great darling." Bloom heard Stella's voice from across the room and looked around to see the sun and moon princess in a tight sleeveless orange dress reaching well above her knees, yellow high heels, small star shaped earrings and a yellow ban do.

"Thanks Stella, you too." She spoke.

"Where is Flora? The thing is starting in a couple minutes." Stella looked around the room.

"The last time I saw her was at the back of the school, taking to Helia." Tecna answered walking into the room with Musa and Layla.

Looking at the three Stella was pleased by what they wore.

Tecna sported a purple mini dress with magenta heels and matching coloured earrings.

Musa wore a tight red dress with a red choker that had the music symbol on it and same colour high heels. Her hair was let down so it reached beyond her waist.

Layla came out in a light green and blue dress with a green high heel and necklace. Her hair pushed back by a ban do and curled.

"Looks like Flora found herself a boyfriend." Layla smiled.

"Yeah but knowing Flora she would be too shy to tell him her feelings." Musa mentioned.

"Musa," Tecna said. "The two only met yesterday and I think they are taking it slow."

"Slow my ass." Stella spoke. "I seen the way they were looking at each other yesterday. Those two belong together and we are going to make sure it happens tonight at the ball."

"Stella, don't push them as yet." Bloom stepped in. "Besides, what about you and Brandon. You two were flirting almost non stop yesterday. So you might want to work on your relationship status before messing with Flora's."

"Excuse me." Stella huffed. "And last time I checked you and Sky were flirting too so don't make it seem like it was just me alone."

Hearing the door open the girls looked to see Flora walking in.

"Flora!" Layla said.

"Layla!" Flora joked while taking out her clothes. "I am going to hurry up. Just give me a couple minutes."

"We are going to be late thanks to you." Stella muttered.

"Sorry." Flora held her head down. "You can leave if you want to." She walked to the bathroom.

"Flo, are you sure?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you guys have ever waited on me before." She whispered before walking into the room and closed the door.

"That was hurtful." Bloom said. "Guys, we have been terrible friends to Flora and we should wait."

"But the boys." Stella whimpered.

"The boys can wait." Tecna said.

"Remember boys can come and go but best friends are for life." Musa said.

Stella sat down on Bloom's bed and whimpered, "Fine, your right."

A couple minutes later Flora had walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her body to see the girls sitting on the bed waiting on her.

"Alright." Stella got up. "We are late as it is so…" She snapped her fingers and Flora was placed into a strapless pink and green gown with pink diamonds in it at the bottom in the shape of flowers. Her shoes were pink in colour and had a small heel while her hair was left as how it was.

"See someone is impatient." Flora mentioned, softly. "Does it have anything to do with a certain brown hair hero from Red Fountain?"

"You got that right." Stella said boldly.

"Let's go before your highness over her looses it." Layla pointed out.

Going into the ball room the girls looked to see the boys they had met yesterday minus Helia wearing their uniforms were been surrounded by numerous girls.

"Looks like you have some competition." Layla said to Stella while pointing to a girl with orange hair and blue eyes flirting with Brandon.

Stella looked and the sight nearly broke her heart. It looked like Brandon was flirting back.

"I need a drink." Stella called out before walking to the punch bowl, leaving the other girls.

Sharing out a glass to drink Stella tried not to let it affect her so much, which puzzled her since they only met yesterday.

'_I have had several boyfriends in the past and numerous boys now begging me to be their girlfriend so why is this one guy affecting me so much?' _Stella thought.

"Hello there sunshine." A voice came from behind her.

Turning around she saw Brandon looking at her, sweetly. "Hello to you too." She drank her punch before discarding the empty cup on the table.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks," Stella answered. Looking over his shoulder she saw the same girl that was flirting with him earlier, glaring at her. "Your girlfriend looks pissed that you are taking to me."

"I don't have a girlfriend." He informed her. "And she is just some girl that can't take a hint."

"Really now?" She questioned. "By the looks of things you were flirting with her too."

"No, I wasn't." Brandon walked closer to her. "The only girl I will be flirting with is the one in front of me. That is if you don't have a boyfriend that would want to kill me that is."

"No, I don't." Stella smiled.

"Care to dance, princess?" He asked.

"Sure, your highness."

Taking her hand Brandon led her to the dance floor and joined other couples that were on it. By the time they reached the DJ had turned it to a slow song.

Brandon wrapped his arms around Stella's waist while she hugged his neck. Looking into each other's eyes, the pair blushed.

"Um… Stella, do you think after this we could hang out sometime like on a date or something?"

"A date?" She said.

"Yeah, I think your really cute and I would like to get to know you better, alone." He explained. "If you think it's too fast then…"

"I would love to go out with you." Stella stopped him.

Brandon grinned. Stella rested her head on his shoulder to see the girl from earlier still glaring at her with her hands curled up into fists.

Stella used one hand and created an energy ball. 'You want some of this?' She mouthed to her.

The girl backed off with a scared face. Stella smiled as she made the ball disappear and placed her hand back around Brandon's neck.

* * *

"She looks so happy." Flora said as she and the girls look at Stella and Brandon dancing.

"So does he, smiling like he won the noble prize." Layla pointed out.

"Layla heads up." Flora nudged her.

Looking up she saw Nabu walking towards her.

"Hello ladies." Nabu said never removing Layla from his line of sight. "Layla, would you care to dance?" He asked.

Looking at her friends who nodded, she turned to him and said, "Yes."

Holding onto her hand, he carried her to the dance floor and embrace each other.

"You look wonderful tonight." He started. "Not that you don't look wonderful every time I see you…"

"I get it." Layla giggled seeing him getting nervous. "Thank you."

The pair danced till the song was over and the DJ changed to a more upbeat track.

"I love this song!" Nabu mentioned as the two began moving to the beat.

"Me too! The artists are my all time favourite band." Layla said.

"No way! Their mine as well."

The two shared a smile and once the song was over they headed to the balcony to talk where both realized that they had a lot in common.

* * *

Flora, Musa, Tecna and Bloom watched as Layla and Nabu headed to the balcony while Stella and Brandon went off to a corner of the room to talk.

Hearing the DJ change the song Bloom said, "Girls, just because we don't have boys to dance with doesn't mean we can't dance."

"Agreed!' Musa said as the four walked onto the floor and began moving to the beat.

A couple minutes and two songs later they walked off the dance floor and headed to four vacant seats.

"That was fun." Tecna said as she backed out her phone.

"Good night ladies." A voice had spoken.

Looking up they saw Sky, Timmy and Riven standing in front of them.

"Hello Sky." Bloom said.

"Would you care to have this dance with me?" He asked her.

"Sure." Bloom got up and the two walked back onto the floor.

"No way!" Timmy gasped as he sat down beside Tecna. "That's the newest phone. It only came out yesterday."

"I know, I was the first person in line for it." She answered breaking away from it for a moment.

She and Timmy began having a conversation about the gizmo.

"All that lame brain talk is giving me a headache." Riven growled. "Musa, want to dance?"

"I thought you said you had two left feet?" Timmy asked, breaking conversation with Tecna.

"Almost anything would be better than listening to you two talk right now." He responded.

"Why not but you better try to keep up." Musa got up. Taking his hand she dragged him onto the dance floor.

Flora giggled as she saw Musa trying to teach Riven how to dance. Turning her attention to Timmy and Tecna she saw that they were in another universe with their conversation.

Getting up she walked outside to the back of the school where she saw that thanks to her spell grass has taken over what was once a dirt patch and small plants were sprouting.

"Thought you might be around here." She heard Helia's voice coming from behind her.

Looking around she saw him wearing his school uniform and smiled.

"You know me so well." Flora said, shyly.

"You look amazing as always." He walked up to her.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She blushed.

Seeing him bow before her, she heard him ask, "Princess, would you do me the honour of having this dance?"

Hearing a slow song been played from inside the school, Flora nodded. "Sure."

Placing his hands around her waist, Helia brought her closer to him while Flora hugged his neck.

Flora thought she could stay in his arms forever as the two turned and rocked to the rhythm of the song.

Helia enjoyed having her in his arms and wanted to get to know everything about the flower princess in front of him.

"Why didn't you invite your boyfriend to the dance?" He whispered.

"I don't have one that's why." Flora answered. "What about you? Doesn't your girlfriend go to this school? Or is she back in your realm?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." He informed her.

Enbracing her tighter, the two danced till the song was over.

"That was fun." She spoke. "But I think we should get inside Ms. Faragonda is going to do a speech soon."

Not breaking his hold on her waist, he said. "Soon but I want to tell you something. Ever since we met, you and I have hit it off and enjoy spending time with you. It's comforting and interesting."

"I know the feeling." Flora smiled. "You are the first person that is interested in the things I like and listen to what I have to say."

"I know, right? That's why I would like to go out with you, Flora of Linpeha." He said. "Would you do me the honour of going on a date with you? I know we only met yesterday but I want to get to know more about you. What you like, dislike…"

Flora stood in silence as Helia asked her out. Her heart began to beat faster, as her cheeks began to turn a bright red. Once Helia was finish talking she answered, "Yes! Yes! I would really like to go out with you."

"Great!" He lifted her up. "We can go to the vegetarian place I was telling you about. How does tomorrow sound for you?"

"Tomorrow is good." Flora agreed. "Around lunch time sounds good to you?"

Helia nodded before doing something bold and unexpected which completely surprised the both of them.

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Feeling her return it, it became one of the most wonderful feelings he ever experienced. Once parted he said. "I am so sorry, Flora. I didn't mean to do that. It just happened."

"I wasn't complaining." She answered. "Surprised by it though but I enjoyed it." She meant it especially since it was her first kiss.

Giving him a peck on the cheek, the two parted from each other's hold and headed inside the school thinking, _'Could he/she be the one?'_


	4. I Like You

Groaning softly Sky woke up to the sound of a knock on his door. Checking the time he saw it was after six, in the morning.

Closing his eyes once more he was about to drift off when the knocks became loudly. Muttering, he got up and grabbed a light blue boxer to put on before opening the door to reveal a girl with light blonde hair, amber eyes, and fair complexion.

"Hello Sky." She cooed.

"Good bye, Disapro." He slammed the door in her face. Locking it, he turned to his bed only to find her lying on it.

"Darling, I have perfected the teleportation spell just for moments like these." Disapro grinned.

"What do you want?" He asked while trying to remain clam.

"You." She informed him. "Ally and I thought that it would be a good idea to stop by and see our boyfriends before school started."

"You mean ex boyfriends." Sky growled. "Remember? Brandon and I broke up with you guys because we caught you cheating on us."

"That was a moment of weakness." Disapro replied. "I love you Sky and I miss you a lot."

"Well, I don't miss you and I have moved on to someone else." He told her.

She rose from the bed and walked over to him. "I know she won't be able to please you like I do."

Feeling her hand stock his cheek he said. "Good bye Disapro and never come back."

"Sky." She stopped touching him and moved back. "Don't throw away two years just because of some cheat slut."

"First of all, she is not a cheat slut, you are. Second you threw away two years worth of relationship when I found you in bed with your butler." He yelled. Walking over to the door, he opened it and pushed the blonde princess out. "Teleport yourself in here again and I will make no promises about you coming out unharmed."

"But Sky…" He slammed the door in her face once again. She dared not go into his room again and walked again muttering, "I will get you back."

* * *

Doing his hundredth push up of the day, he got up off the ground and took off his sweaty shirt. Standing in front of a full length mirror he did some poses while thinking about Stella. _'I hope tonight goes off without a hitch. Stella is the most amazing girl I have ever met and I think I might be falling hard for her.'_

Hearing someone knocking on the door, he walked over to in wearing only a blue and red coloured shorts. Opening it he saw a girl with jet black waist length hair, dark blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. She stood in front of him wearing a tightly fit strapless black dress that ended mid tight.

"Hello, Brandon." She said in a seductive tone. "I miss you."

"Ally, what the heck are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I wanted to see you, honey. Can't a girlfriend come and visit her one and only love?" She slid inside the room.

"We broke up nearly six months ago because you were swearing a prince from another country." He informed her.

"We were on a break." She said.

"Relationships don't take breaks." He said. "We had a disagreement and by the next morning when I came to apologise I saw you in bed with that guy."

"Brandon," She whispered. "That meant nothing. I was just upset and he was there and one thing lead to another and next thing you know we were doing it."

"I don't believe you." He told her. "Several persons told me that while you were with me you were with him also."

"They were lying." She yelled.

"You also muttered his name sometimes when we had sex." He informed her.

"Sorry." Ally held her head down. "Can you forgive me and give me another chance?"

"No, I can't." He answered. "Besides I have found someone else."

"Oh." She looked up at him. "I'm too late." Walking up to him she placed a kiss on his cheek before quickly parting. "Good bye Brandon."

"Good bye Ally." He replied as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Riven used a white towel and dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist. Walking out of the bathroom, he saw someone he never expected to meet ever again, lying on his bed.

"What the heck?" He yelled. "Darcy, why are you here?" He asked the young witch.

"What else pretty boy." She snapped her fingers and made her clothes vanish. "For you."

"We broke up, you witch. Now get dress and get out."

Darcy got out of the bed and walked over to him. "I know we broke up, you idiot." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she continued. "But I want something and you were the best at giving me what I want."

"But…" He was cut off when she kissed his lips. Thoughts of Musa flashed in his mind as Darcy removed his towel.

Parting from the kiss, she dragged him to the bed and pushed him on it. Lying on top of him Darcy clashed her lips onto his once more.

Riven wrapped his arms around her waist and had his way with her.

Weak will.

* * *

Hours passed and the magenta hair hero leaned on the bed broad as Darcy spelt peacefully.

He had to admit he missed doing it especially since it's been over nearly two months since he did it with anyone. Throughout the time he and Darcy was intimate, images of Musa kept on flashing. He took a liking to the blue head but technically they weren't together. They only danced for a couple minutes and talked for the reminder of the night.

'_I shouldn't have done that.' _He thought. _'Musa is the most beautiful, down to earth not to mention the smartest girl I have ever met and even though we only met two days ago, I am starting to have feelings for her.' _

Darcy woke up and looked at Riven to see him in deep thought. "Riven, what's the matter? You usually go right to sleep after doing the deed."

"I know but something is brothering me." He answered. "Darcy, this was a bad idea. There is this girl and I really like her."

She stopped him. "This was only a booty call."

"I know and that was the last time. I like her a lot and I won't cheat just because you want sex."

"Whatever." She got up and snapped her clothes back on. "Bet it's one of those weak ass fairies you are talking about."

"You understand, right?" He asked.

"Don't care. Go screw with the weak little pixies but know none of them will ever satisfy you like I can." She hissed. _'Whoever this bitch is has to go. No one was going to have Riven but me and one day he will be mine completely.'_

* * *

Sitting on his leva bike, Helia waited on Flora to come down while several girls surrounded him and drooled. He wanted more than anything to have them disappear and Flora wrapped in his arms where he would plant kisses all over her.

Seeing the brunette though the numerous girls, he smiled.

Flora managed to mover herself though the crowd and meet Helia.

The prince wasted no time and put his arms around the nature fairy. Clashing his lips onto hers, he was overjoyed when she quickly followed his movements.

Returning the kiss, he felt her arms wrapped around his neck.

The girls that were surrounding them cried and groaned in sadness.

Helia didn't mind and deepen the kiss as he slid his hand down to her butt and gave them a squeeze.

Flora grasped by the sudden action and knew what game he was playing. Playing along she allowed him to explore her body even more while never parting from the kiss.

Hearing footsteps and girls crying in defeat the two parted and blushed.

"Sorry about that." He whispered for only her to hear.

"It's understandable. You wanted the girls to leave you alone but next time give me a heads up before you start grabbing anything." Flora whispered back.

"Sorry about that again and I won't do it again. Even though we only know each other for two days, you have become special to me and I want you get to know everything about you, protect you and be there for you." He placed his hand on her cheek.

Parting from each other's embrace Helia handed her a helmet before both saddle on the bike.

Feeling Flora hug his waist, he smiled before moving off.

* * *

Night slowly approached as Helia and Flora sat underneath a large oak tree, in Magix's Park. A full moon hovered high above them, reflecting on the crystal clear pond that was in front of them.

Flora looked up at the countless stars that shined above them and said, "This has been an amazing night."

"Yes, it has been. Thanks to you." Helia told her. Flora blushed.

Looking at him, she saw Helia gazing sweetly at her. She felt her heart racing and began playing with the locket she had around her neck. It was gold in colour and made to be in the shape of a heart.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked, nervously.

"No. You look beautiful." He answered.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Flora, do you want to go out with me again?" Helia asked, shyly.

"What?" She hoped she heard right.

"Well you go out with me again?" Helia repeated. "I enjoyed spending time with you and really want to get to know you better but if you think we-."

Flora stopped him. "I would love to go out with you. You make me feel different." She confessed. "A good different and I think I am really starting to like you more than I have ever liked someone before."

"I like you more than I have ever liked anyone too." Helia admitted. Leaning forward, he placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip. "May I?" He asked.

"Yes, you may." She answered.

He clashed his lips on to her and felt sparks as she returned it. He had never felt this way about a girl before and for as long as she wanted him around he was going to treat her like queen was.

Flora hugged his neck and deepened the kiss. Never in her life had she felt this way about a guy before and wanted more than anything to be with him forever.

Parting, their foreheads pressed on each other's own. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Flora placed one hand on his cheek. "Yes, I will."

* * *

"Oh Brandon." Stella smiled as they walked though the park. "This has been one of the best dates ever."

Walking onto a pier, they stopped and looked over at the lake. "I enjoyed myself as well." He spoke, gazing at the blonde princess. "I want to do this again."

"What?" Stella looked over at him.

"I want to go out with you again. I really like you Stella and was hoping that we could do this again sometime."

"Sure." He answered. Chuckling for a second she continued. "I like you, a lot and your such a gentleman too."

"How?" He asked.

"You paid for everything even when I offered to pay for half, took out my chair for me, took me on a carriage ride though the park and didn't ask me for sex on the first day." She told him.

"Stella," He took her hands into his. "You are so beautiful and I want to treat you like the princess you are." He told her. "I care for you deeply and I am willing to take this slow since all of my relationships before were only based off sex and not love."

"If you don't mind answering, how many relationships did you have before?"

"Six." He told her. "What about you?"

"Four but none of them ever lasted long since they only want one thing which I wasn't going to give up just yet."

Embracing her, he kissed her forehead and said. "I want to have a serious relationship with you. Only if you let me, that is."

"Yes, I will let you." Stella informed him, resting her head on his chest.

"So, do you want to go out again this Saturday?" He asked.

"Sure. How about eight p.m. I am supposed to go to Solaria to pick up something from my father in the morning."

"Okay." He said.

Placing her arms around his neck, the new couple stood there for a couple more minutes till it was time to walk her back to school.

* * *

Musa stood outside on her balcony thinking about Riven.

Even though they only met she kind of liked him. After the ball had ended last night she gave him her number but he didn't give her his, so she was wondering if he was just playing her.

"Musa, what are you doing out here?" Tecna walked out onto the balcony. "It's after ten now."

"Just thinking." Musa replied.

"Let me guess. Riven?"

"Yeah, I like him but apparently he doesn't feel the same way or else he would have called me by now." She admitted.

"What are you talking about? Yesterday he looked like he was crazy about you."

"That was yesterday. Maybe today he woke up and just got tried of me."

"Or maybe he is busy." Tecna gave another option. "Musa he seemed to like you since the first moment you two met and even if he doesn't like you then he is the one missing out on a great girl."

"Thanks, Tecna." Musa hugged her. She returned it before both parted.

"What about you and Timmy? You two seem to kick it off yesterday." Musa smiled.

"Yes, we did. The two of us are going to this convention on Saturday in Magix."

"Cool." Musa said before Layla and Bloom walked out onto the balcony together.

"Hey, you two." Layla said.

"What's up?" Musa asked.

"We couldn't sleep so we though it would be cool to have a sleepover when Flora and Stella come back from their dates." Bloom answered.

"So what were you two talking about?" Layla asked.

"Bet it's boys." Bloom mentioned.

"And you would be right." Musa told her. "Tecna here is going on a date Saturday with Timmy."

"Great, me and Nabu are going on a date too. He is carrying me to the movies then an ice rink and dinner." Layla informed them.

"Sky asked me out too but he said it was a surprise and have to wait till Saturday to find out about it." Bloom said.

"So every one of you guys are going out but me." Musa frowned. "Riven hasn't even called me."

"What are you talking about?" Layla said. "Nabu said, Riven couldn't shut up about you this morning. He is totally crushing on you hasn't been able to call you since the headmaster took away his phone for getting into a fight today."

"Okay." Musa started to feel a little better.

Hearing the door for Flora and Bloom's room open and Stella and Flora's voice calling out, the girls yelled. "Sleepover time!"


	5. Sleepover

Musa, Bloom, Layla, and Tecna walked inside the dorm to see their two love stuck friends lying side ways on Flora's bed.

"Looks like you two had fun." Bloom pointed out to the smiles imprinted on their faces.

"Helia and Brandon didn't happen to explore an untouched region, did they?" Layla joked.

Stella sat up and giggled. "Brandon and I had an agreement. He knows I haven't started been active as yet and is willing to wait even though I wish he had waited before doing it."

"I know how you feel Stella." Bloom stated. "…" Musa stopped her.

"First thing is first. If we are going to spill our guts let's look more appropriate."

Waving her hands she changed everyone's outfit into their usual night wear.

Stella now had on an orange spaghetti strap with a matching booty shorts which had two yellow, straight lines printed at the side. Her hair was parted and placed into two pigtails.

Musa changed into a red and blue stripe tube top with a short similar to Stella in design but was in red. Her hair was caught up into a high ponytail.

Tecna sported a purple shirt with light purple and green shorts.

Layla had on a tight strapless green shirt with light green shorts and her hair caught up into two buns.

Bloom wore some thing similar to Layla but instead of green it was full blue and her hair was let down.

Flora wore a pink shirt with green straps and pink and green shorts. Her hair was tied together in a low ponytail.

Sitting in the centre of the fire and nature princess room, Musa pointed to Bloom to continue while Stella teleported six sleeping bags with each girls favourite colours.

"Like I was saying. I don't think Sky is a virgin and I can't do anything about that." Bloom said. "But…"

"Your afraid that he won't wait around for you?" Flora added.

"Yeah. I have never had a relationship long enough to say, 'he's the one I want to do it with.'" Bloom told the group. "And with Sky I feel like there is something different with him, like he could be the one."

Stella started playing with her hand. "Brandon is so far the most amazing guy I have ever met but since our relationship is in the baby stage… I kind of wonder if he meant what he said and wait."

Tecna cased her eyes to the floor. "Personally, unless I was in sex ed. I am not use to this topic since I never had a boyfriend before."

Bloom and Stella looked at her. "Never?"

"Never." She shook her head. "Guys weren't really interested in girls that were smarter than them and I wasn't going to pretend to be dumb so that they would like me for someone I am not."

"My parents kept me trapped in the palace till I started prep school and since I was beating some of the guys in sports they weren't interested in me either." Layla informed the girls. "Come to think of it, some of the girls didn't like me as well because I was beating their boyfriends. If it wasn't for Flora and you guys I don't think I would have managed."

Flora smiled. "Remember how we met?"

"Yeah," Layla nodded. "We bumped into each other on our way to dance class. We were running late since it was the first day of prep school and had no clue where we were going."

"I believe we were six at the time." Flora was fond of the memory since she met her best friend that day.

"Okay enough about how you all met. Back to the guys. What about you Flora?" Stella ruined the moment.

"There wasn't much to say. Before Helia I never had a boyfriend. I was this fat, girl with braces and glasses so no one would talk to me but Layla."

"Seriously?" Musa gasped.

"What happened?" Tecna asked.

"When Layla and I met she saw how I wanted to lose the weight so she ran with me everyday after school till our parents came and changed my diet. Even now, we still run and before high school my teeth straighten and had to have surgery on my eyes because something was blocking my vision and it ended up enhancing my vision so I didn't need my glasses."

"Okay," Bloom called out. "Musa, your turn."

"Had two boyfriends before but none of them ended up at fourth base so that makes me part of the never did it club."

"Occupancy six." Layla giggled. "And I doubt any of the guys waited so we don't have to add them."

"I don't know about that." Stella stated. "Timmy looks like he could be one and from what I heard Helia has never been in a relationship since no girl could attract his attention till he met our sexy and beautiful Flora."

"Let's talk about something else." Flora blushed.

"Find… make over?" Tecna questioned.

"Make over!" Everyone else agreed.

* * *

Helia sat around his night table, drawing a picture of Flora. He already written a poem for her and wanted to surprise his flower princess with it tomorrow with a bouquet of pink roses. He remembered she telling him that pink was her favourite colour and roses are all time favourite flower.

Hearing the door swing open he turned his chair around to see Riven, Nabu, Sky, Brandon, and Timmy walking in, wearing their usual civilian outfits. {Season 4}

"Heard of knocking?" Helia asked, putting his pencil on the table.

Nah, just closing." Riven used his foot to kick the door close.

"What's up?" He asked as the guys started to sit in a circle.

Timmy sat around the computer, Nabu got comfortable on the bed mean while Sky and Brandon grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and sat near the bed and Riven made his way to the floor.

"I have a date with Bloom soon and since we heard that you helped Brandon with his date." Sky told him. "We need advise as to what to do."

"Give them something that they love." Helia answered. Find out what each girl likes and if it's possible then give them it and just be you. Remember no girl likes a two face lair."

"Unless they are two face themselves." Riven huffed.

"You guys have been on dates before, why do you need my advice?" The blue hair prince questioned.

"Well for me." Brandon started. "Stella is unlike any girl I have ever met and I think I might be falling in love with her."

"Bloom is amazing and there is something special about her that makes me want to be with her forever." Sky said, with love in his eyes.

"Musa is different. Unlike Darcy she aspects me for who I am. She is also the smartest, nicest, most beautiful girl I have ever come across and…she makes me want to go the distance."

"Why were you with Darcy in the first place if you didn't like her?" Helia asked.

"Sex." Riven kept it simply.

"And I am guessing that goes for you two as well?" Nabu looked to Sky and Brandon. "Disapro and Ally were good weren't they?"

"Yep." The best friends answered together.

"I have never been on a date before." Timmy admitted.

"We all know that!" Riven muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Riven!" Sky hit him gently.

"What? Like everyone in the room doesn't know that Timmy and Helia are the only ones that hasn't gone on a date much less hit a home run."

"Dude! Don't be putting their business out there." Nabu spoke.

"You haven't either, dude!" Riven looked to his best friend.

"Clam down guys. Brandon, how was your date with Stella?" Helia turned to the brunette.

"It went great." He grinned. "She is the most wonderful, amazing not to mention the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I think I maybe falling hard for her."

"Maybe it's the sex." Riven grinned.

"It's not even that. Everything about her captivates me and with her, I want to take things slow so we can have a serious relationship."

"Sounds like your hooked." Timmy pointed out.

"I am. She is an addiction that I hope there is no cure for. I want to get to know every and anything about Stella and to be her prince charming." He said, sincerely.

"Well I am going on a date with Layla this Saturday and was thinking about carrying her to the skating rink and maybe a dinner plus movie." Nabu informed the guys. "Layla said she loves sports but has never been on the ice since there has never been snow on Andros."

"That sounds good. Do you want me to call Flora and ask her if Layla likes all those romantic stuff?" Helia suggested.

"Sure, I want to know if I should show up with flowers and chocolate." Nabu agreed.

The guys talked for a few more hours before going back to their beds.

* * *

It was now one a.m. and all the girls had gone to sleep expect for Layla and Flora.

Sitting outside on the balcony floor, Layla looked across the small area and said. "Flora, Helia makes you happy, doesn't' he?"

"Yeah, he does." She nodded.

"This is the first time I have seen you allow yourself to be happy since your mom died a few months ago."

"Layla, I can't believe the last thing I told her was that I hated her." Flora whispered. "Just because she wouldn't let me go out for a sleepover."

"Flora, do you know how many times I have told my mom I hated her and never mean it?"

"But at least your mom is still around and knows it. She most have died thinking I really hated her."

"Stop beating yourself about it. I know for a fact that she knew you didn't mean it." Layla told her.

"How?"

"The day after she pasted your father came over to my palace to tell my parents and I and he said that your mom told him, 'Take good care of Flora and I know she loves me just as much as I love her.'"

"How come he didn't tell me that?" Flora muttered.

"Who knows but you have to stop beating yourself for what happen. I remember spending two weeks over your house comforting you for what you said then after that you started putting everyone else happiness before yours."

"I just don't want another person I care about to leave and not know I care."

"We know you care, Flo. You are the sweetest, nicest, most loving person I have ever met and you try too hard when you don't even have to try at all to make us happy. We love you, Flora and we know you love us as well."

Flora smiled as tears fall from her eyes. "Thanks Layla. I feel a lot better and it means a lot what you said."

"Your welcome." She responded.

The two friends sat up and embraced each other.

* * *

**Note: After finishing writing the story I realize that it is more focus on the six couples instead of just Flora and Helia so had to change the pairing and the summary too.**

**And since tomorrow is my birthday the best gifts any of you can give me is reviews.**


	6. Moment Alone Part 1

_Nabu & Layla _

"So, how are you enjoying the date so far?" Nabu asked Layla as they walked though the busy streets of Magix.

"It's going great so far. The dinner and movie was awesome." She replied.

Walking in front of the staking rink, The brown head looked to the brunette princess and smiled. Heading inside, in silence Nabu used one hand and held Layla's left. She blushed at the contact and was glad it was dark at the moment so he couldn't see.

He was overjoyed that Layla didn't pull away.

Reaching inside the place, Layla grasped at what she saw.

There was like a ten thousand empty chairs surrounding the ice which was surrounded by a plastic barrier to prevent the audience from getting hurt or going onto the ice.

"Layla, what do you think?"

"I like it but where are all the people?" She noticed an empty stadium.

"I rented the place out so it would be just you and me." Nabu told her. "Hope it wasn't too much."

"No it's not." Layla chimed. "No one has ever done this for me before."

"You're special to me Layla." He chimed. "Get comfortable beautiful while I got for our skates."

"Okay." She nodded. Sitting down she waited for a few minutes till Nabu walked back with two pairs of black skates.

Putting them on, Nabu was the first to glide on the ice while Layla had a little trouble moving.

He looked over at the princess who was clinging onto the door that led to the ice.

He skated over to Layla before extending his hand to her. "Let me help you."

"Thank you." Layla took it. Moving onto the ice, she slipped and fell onto the floor, carrying Nabu with her.

Landing on top of Layla, Nabu looked into her beautiful orbs and soft lips. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to kiss her glossing lips.

"Nabu…" She called out.

"Layla…" He leaned down and planted his lips onto hers.

Feeling her returning the kiss, the young prince placed his arms around her exposed waist and deepened the kiss.

The princess moaned as her prince started to plan kisses onto her jaw line then her neck.

"Oh…" She moaned softly.

He stopped before things got out of hand and they would have had sex on the ice.

"I am sorry Layla." He apologised. "Please forgive me."

"I should apologise also." She said. "It's not like I was stopping you. In fact…" She blushed. "I really wanted to kiss you again."

"Really?" Nabu cheeks redden.

"Really." Layla replied.

Nabu rolled off her so he could lie sideways on the ice while Layla turned to face him.

"I am new to this thing so…" He admitted.

"I am new to this too." She stopped him. "I don't have a lot of experience with this since some guys didn't like me for me or they were only after me for my title."

"That's how I feel also." Nabu chimed.

"So, you have guys chasing after you for your title?" Layla joked.

Nabu chuckled. "No. For years girls were chasing after me because I am a prince. They never wanted to get to know the real me, just sex and money so I never had the chance to go out on a date till now."

"So, what do you think of me?" She asked. "Do you like me as more than just a friend?"

"Yes." He gulped. "I like you more than I have ever liked someone in my entire life."

"Good because I like you too." Layla placed a hand on his cheek.

Leaning forward both chased their lips together for a heated kiss.

* * *

_Timmy_ & Tecna

"That convention was awesome." Timmy grinned as he and Tecna sat around a silver coloured lunch table.

"The best so far." The two locked eyes and forgot for a moment that they were in the Magix Mall's food court and that they were surrounded by numerous persons that had also attended the convention.

Timmy broke the silence when he cleared his throat. "I have never met anyone that shared the same love as me for new and old technology. I must say it is quite interesting."

"Really?" Tecna questioned, looking at the orange head sitting across from her. "Not a lot of guys seen to find it interesting in a girl that knows a lot about this stuff and has a high IQ."

Timmy became nervous. "I find it interesting. Not only are you smart but you're also beautiful and not afraid to be yourself." He held his head down. "In fact not a lot of girls find me interesting for knowing so much and for looking like a dork. I am surprise someone as beautiful and smart as you would want to go out with the likes of me?"

"Maybe for the same reason you are going out with me?" Tecna blushed. "I really like you, Timmy."

"I like you too, Tecna." He blushed also. "Um… Princess… do you want to eat something now? My treat."

"No Timmy. I can pay for at least half."

"No… since it is our first date, I want to be the one to pay for everything, please?" He pleaded, feeling a bit confident in himself.

"Okay…" Tecna smiled.


	7. Moment Alone Part 2

_Bloom & Sky _

Holding each other's hand Bloom and Sky walked though the park admiring each other.

Reaching a bridge that was built over a river; they stopped and took it the cold air that only came in the night at Magix.

Resting on one if the orange painted railings, the pair gazed at the river before at each other.

"Princess today has by far been the date I have ever been on." Sky told her.

"And how many dates have you been on, my prince?" Bloom questioned. "I just want to how many I beat to get to the top of your best date list."

"I had five girlfriends and each of them I went out with like once, I think." He seemed unsure.

"Oh." She turned her head to the river. "Well I had a fun time too. It's not everyday a guy shells out money and carries me to one of the finest restaurants in the realm."

"Why not?" He asked.

"They had this idea that as long as I don't put out they won't dish out." She fake laughed. "None of them even liked me. They only wanted to date me for my title and hoped to be the first one to-." She paused.

"Bloom, you can tell me." Sky reassured her.

"No," She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Gently squeezing her hand, he kissed her forehead. "Will when your ready to talk, I will be here to listen because I really like you Bloom."

"I like you too, Sky." She blushed.

"You are the smartest, most beautiful, enchanting and wonderful girl I have ever met and those guys are fools to not see that." He told her.

"Thanks but I am not the smartest girl you know." She stated. "You have met Flora, Musa, and Tecna. They have gotten straight A's since the moment I meet them but I try to keep up my steady B+ average."

"You are smart Bloom." He leaned forward. "Will you do me the honour of going on a date with me again?"

"Yes." Bloom nodded.

"May I?" He whispered.

"Yes, you may." She answered. Sky blushed as he clashed his lips onto hers for a heated kiss.

* * *

Musa stood on the balcony, humming a line from her favourite song. It was after ten now and she had changed into her usual nightwear which consisted of a red mini shorts with a red and white strip, sleeveless top.

Since Bloom, Flora, Layla and Tecna were still on their dates and Stella got stuck in Solaria for the night she was alone for now.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before a soft melody was played from below. Opening her eyes once more, she looked down to see Riven with a pocket radio in one hand and red roses in the other.

"Hey!" He called out to her.

"Hey." Musa smiled.

"Can you come down or do I have to come to you?" He asked.

"I am coming down." She informed him. Walking inside she put on a pair of slippers before lining herself up with the balcony. Running, she used the railing on the balcony and jumped off. She back flipped in mid air and landed on the ground, in front of Riven.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "That was amazing."

"Thank you. Layla and Flora convinced me to sign up for the gymnastic class with them in high school to keep them company and after the first class I fell in love with it." Musa said. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He locked off the radio and placed it in his pocket. "Sorry, I haven't called you. I am a jerk."

"Riven, I understand. Layla told me about what happened." She said.

"This is for you." He handed her a bouquet of roses.

"It's beautiful." She took it. "Never saw you as the romantic type."

"I am not. My friends said that this is the best way to apologise." He said. "Musa, I really like you and would like to go out with you, if you let me, that is."

"Sure. You are not such a bad guy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How about Monday?"

"Yeah." Riven grinned at the kiss. "Good night."

"Good night." She said.

Watching her walk inside, Riven was overjoyed that Musa accepted his date request.

Heading back to his leva bike, he was pissed at the person that he saw. "What are you doing here, Darcy?"

"For you." She told him. "I love you babes and want us to get back together."

"Darcy, you broke up with me, remember? And I already moved on and I suggest you do the same."

"That little pixie can't please you like I can." Darcy hissed as Riven pushed her off the bike.

"I really like her Darcy and if you ever do anything to hurt her I will personally hurt you." He growled. Hoping on the bike, he drove off.

'_He will not deny me.' _She thought before teleporting away.

A few minutes later, Riven arrived to Red Fountain and headed to his room. Reaching he opened the door and saw Darcy lying on his bed.

"Don't you know the meaning of no?" He left the door open.

"Not when it comes to you." She walked over to him and started to unbuckled his belt.

Riven stopped her. "Darcy we are over." He stopped her. "That means no more kissing, hugging, touching and most importantly no more sex."

Been pushed off him, she felt ashamed and yelled, "Whatever!"

Seeing her disappear, Riven closed the door and fell to the bed with a grin on his face. "Musa." He hugged his pillow. "My beautiful Musa."

* * *

Walking though Red Fountain, Helia and Flora walked towards his room.

"This will only take a minute." He told her. "And I am so sorry about this."

"It's alright. Everyone forgets thinks at some point in time." Flora smiled.

Reaching his room Helia slid in and out quickly and carried out a drawing of her and poem in hand.

"These are for you, my sweet." He handed them to her.

"Thank you, Helia." She kissed his cheek. Helia brushed his lips onto her and gave her a passionate kiss.

Parting the two shared a scarlet blush. "It is getting late now so I better carry you back home."

"Yes, it's after ten now and the barrier comes up at eleven." Flora informed him.

About to escort his flower princess home, he stopped when someone called out. "Helia, hold on."

"Yes, Grandpa." He turned around to see a short male with long white hair and pale complexion.

Reaching the couple, the old man said. "I need you and the other boys to carry an ogre back to the wild lands for me tomorrow."

"Alright, Grandpa." Helia replied.

Saladin then looked to Flora and stated. "You are the girl that has captured my grandson's heart. You look just as beautiful as he had described."

"Thank you, headmaster." Flora looked at her boyfriend who was blushing.

"He also tells me you are an Enchantix fairy, a rare feet for a freshman." Saladin added. "You most come over to our kingdom soon. Every time he talks about you, you can see the passion in his eyes. His parents and grandmother can't wait to meet the girl that has captured our young prince's heart."

"Grandpa!" Helia muttered. "Don't scare her away."

"Don't worry Helia." Flora blushed. "I am relief to hear that. Now I don't feel so weird tell my dad and grandparents so much about you." She admitted.

"So you will come to the kingdom?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes, I can also brag my father since he wanted to have a talk with the king and queen over there." Flora told him.

"Great." Professor Saladin answered before walking away.

Escorting Flora to his bike, he looked at her.

"Helia?" She asked.

"Yes?" He hoped his grandfather didn't scare her away.

"Is it true what your grandfather said? Do you talk about me a lot?"

"Yes." He admitted. "That's only because I like you a lot and even though it's been only a week you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I think I might be falling for you, Flora."

"I am falling for you too, Helia." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss which he so gladly returned.

* * *

Stella laid comfortable in her bed, taking in the space she has to herself before going back to Alfea and share a room with Layla. It wasn't bad sharing a room with her, it was just the space that was the problem, but getting up to see her best friends every day made it bearable.

Wrapping the pink sheet around herself, she felt bad postponing her date with Brandon tonight but since her father was at a meeting the whole day she had to postpone it but it was worth it and Brandon totally understood.

Looking at her left finger, she saw the Ring of Solaria. This is what her father wanted to give her. It has the power to transport persons anywhere in the galaxy as well as destroy some stuff and since a lot of persons wanted it, her father trusted it to the one person he knew could protect it. His ray of sunshine and only child.

Locking off the lights, Stella drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Emerging from the shower with a towel around his waist, Brandon let out a groan of frustration. "I thought I gave you the boot?" He looked to the bed and saw his ex girlfriend.

"Brandon, I miss you. Please come back to me." Ally begged.

"No, what you miss is the sex and I have found someone else so leave." He pointed to the door.

"No!" She yelled. "I love you more than that other girl could ever love you."

"Enough!" He put his foot down. "I love Stella and there is nothing you will do to ever make me forget about her and go back to the likes of you. Now leave!" He hissed.

"Okay." She saw that he was serious. Getting up she walked out the door before closing it. "Guess it really is over between us."

"No, it's not." Disapro's voice was heard. The black head looked up and saw the blonde standing beside Darcy, their old friend from Magix Prep.

"What are you talking about?" Ally asked.

"Darcy and I have found a spell to make the guys love us again but we will need some time to practise so it can last for a long time." Disapro grinned.

* * *

**Note: I only said there is a possibitly of this story been rated M. It might not happen so don't want anyone to get thier hopes up.**


	8. How Could You?

Two months had pass since the Winx Club went on their dates with the boys from Red Fountain and everything seemed prefect for now anyway.

It was now winter time at Magix so everyone from Alfea expect the Winx had head home for the month long holiday.

Since there was no snow the girls strutted though the town in their usual outfits buying gifts for their boyfriends and friends.

After spending nearly three hours of shopping they reside to a small café at the centre of the town.

Stella sat at the end of a six seat table with Bloom beside her and Layla at the other end while Flora took a seat across from the blonde princess with Musa and Tecna seated beside her.

"I got the prefect gift for my snookums." Stella chimed.

"Snookums?" Layla questioned. "You two have been going out for two months and already have cute nicknames for him."

"Yeah." Stella smiled. "He even calls me his honey bunny and sunshine."

"Helia calls me his Flower Princess." Flora mentioned.

"Sky and I aren't on the whole nickname things." Bloom informed the group.

"Riven calls me his Muse since I inspire him." Musa cooed.

"Or he could have just forgotten the a in your name and inserted an e." Tecna stated.

"Maybe but I will take it. Riven isn't the most romantic guy in the world he is more of the bad boy type that would only show his sensitive side once in a while." The blue head sighed. "I wish I could see that side."

"Musa, it will take time." Flora stated. "After all he does have a hard time showing emotion after his mom left him and his dad a few years back."

"I know and I should be patient. It's just that I wish he could open up more."

"You seem to really care about him." Tecna cause a look to the teen.

"I do and I feel like he does care about me a lot just by the way he holds me, kiss me, look at me and most importantly doesn't force me to do anything I don't want to do." Musa smiled. "Girls, I think he could be the one."

"None of the guys are forcing us to do anything." Flora pointed out before a waiter came and took their order.

Once the waiter left, Bloom asked. "Since we have brought the gifts how about we carry them back to Alfea and go pay the guys a surprise visit?"

"Great, now Stella can get to see her snookums." Layla teased.

Everyone else giggled.

"Guys seriously." Stella cut them off. "I think Brandon could be the one."

"And I think Sky could be the one for me." Bloom said.

Layla, Tecna and Flora kept quite. Even though they really cared for their respective boyfriends they didn't want to call anything yet and jinx the relationship.

After spending an hour munching down on their burgers the sexy six exist the café.

"We should change into our Enchantix forms so we can reach Alfea faster then fly over to Red Fountain." Flora suggested.

"I have a better and faster way girls." Stella took off the ring of Solaria and transformed it into a staff.

"Knew that ring would come in handy one day." Layla watched as Stella teleported the gifts to her their dorm.

"Now let's go meet the boys." She swung the staff and teleported the group to the front of Red Fountain.

Transforming it back into a ring the sun and moon princess slid it onto her left middle finger.

"Do you know where the guy's dorm room is?" Bloom asked.

"I know where Helia's room is so maybe we can ask him." Flora mentioned.

Everyone looked at her with a smirk on their lips.

"My, my Flora." Tecna choked.

"All of you take your mind out of the bedroom." She blushed. "He forgot something when we were on a date so he carried me to his room to collect it."

"Flora?" She heard her boyfriend's voice. Looking around the girls saw Helia along with Nabu and Timmy holding some boxes, walking towards them.

Wearing blue jeans along with a loose fitting white and blue stripe shirt, a nice change from his uniform.

Timmy sported a light blue jeans with an orange hoodie and a white under shirt while Nabu had on a loose purple pants along with a matching colour shirt.

"Helia!" She walked to meet him half way and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Sweetie, what are you guys doing here?" He smiled.

"We came to see you guys silly." She answered. "Unless you have other plans that is?"

"No." Timmy said, walking to Tecna. "We were doing something for the Headmaster before surprising you girls at Alfea."

"Since you girls are here we can hurry up and go to this restaurant in Magix." Nabu suggested.

"We already ate, Nabu." Layla moved over to him and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Since it's warm how about we go to the beach and you get to see me in my bikini."

Nabu lit up. "I like that idea better. Give us a few minutes to finish up and we can go upstairs for our trunks."

"Sure." Layla answered.

"Guys, where is Sky?" Bloom questioned.

"He is in the dorms. I think he is getting ready." Timmy answered. Seeing Musa and Stella about to ask something, he added. "Brandon and Riven are more than likely up in their rooms getting dress also. They want to look great for you girls today."

"Thanks Timmy." Musa said.

"Where are their rooms?" Stella questioned.

"Second floor." Helia answered. "Sky and Brandon's room are at the end of the hall with Riven's own next to Brandon's."

"Their names are on the door." Nabu added before the three girls sprint it upstairs.

"We will see you upstairs sweetie." Flora kissed Helia's cheek before the other three girls left.

The three males left to finish their work.

* * *

Reaching the second floor Stella, Bloom and Musa ran to their boyfriend's room with the others walking slowly behind.

Stella knocked on Brandon's door three time without any answer. "Maybe he is in the bathroom." She pushed open the door and nearly fainted at the sight in front of her.

Brandon was in the bed having sex with his ex girlfriend.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She yelled as tears came from her eyes. Getting upset she sent an energy beam at the pair before running away.

The beam hit the two and threw them off the bed.

* * *

Musa gently pushed the door open after a few knocks.

Walking inside she gasped at what she saw. Riven was lying flat on the bed with Darcy nude and saddled on top of a naked Riven.

She started to choke up disgusted by the sight and sent a powerful shock wave to the pair causing Darcy to hit the wall and Riven crashed to the head broad.

Musa tried to fight back the tears as she left the room.

* * *

"Sky!" Bloom called out as she pushed the door open to a disgust sight.

Sky was lying on the bed with Disapro wrapped into his arms. The sheet covered them but she could tell they were naked and had just had sex since the room ricked of it.

Anger became a dominate emotion as she sent a shock wave to the pair causing the two to roll off the bed.

The fire princess ran off and saw Musa and Stella in front of her with tears running from their eyes.

Reaching the window, they transformed into their Enchantix form and flew off.

Tecna, Flora, and Layla reached the second floor and saw their friends transform and flew off.

Their boyfriends came up a couple moments later and Nabu asked. "What's going on, girls?"

"We don't know but looks like we will have to cancel our date today." Layla answered.

"We understand." Helia hugged Flora. "Call me as soon as you reach home so I know you're safe."

"I will." She returned the hug.

"I love you." Helia let it slip. Even though they have been going out for a while he loved her from the first moment they met but didn't want to say it till their relationship was older so he wouldn't scare her off.

"That's good to hear since I love you too." Her expression turned to joy. "See you later." She parted from the hug and transform into her fairy form.

The others did the same before kissing their boyfriends bye.

Watching the girls fly away the guys looked at each other and wondered what the others did.

* * *

**Need at least eleven reviews for this chapter so I can reach my goal so totally pleading to my awesome and loving readers to review so I can reach a 100 reviews. **

**As for a new story I was thinking about writing another Flora and Helia story and incoparate it with my culture so people could see how islanders really live. But I will only do if everyone wants me to that is. **


	9. The Guy's View

**This is the guys point a view of what happens.**

**So hope everyone enjoys and review.**

**Only need eight more.**

* * *

Sitting at the edge of his bed, Brandon held a picture of Stella while other was placed underneath his chin for support.

She looked beautiful in the picture with her hair let down and was sporting a green mini dress with pink stripes and matching colour belt. "How beautiful." Brandon drooled. "I have never met anyone more mesmerizing than my sunshine. I love her so much and can't wait to surprise her today with our group date."

Hearing the door knock he looked at the clock to see it was after eight in the morning.

The knocks became much louder with each hit so he placed the picture back onto the night table before heading to the door wearing only green coloured boxers.

Opening it, he groaned loudly. Standing in front of him was his ex wearing her usual little black dress. Pushing the door to close, Ally managed to slip though before it slammed shut.

"Oh Brandon-." She spoke.

"What are you doing here, you witch?! I told you that you and I are over and I never wanted to see or hear from you again." He hissed.

"No! You need to understand that it's not over till I say it's over." Ally yelled. _'It is time to execute the plan. Those weak Winx girls are supposed to come over soon according to what we watched on Darcy's crystal ball.' _

She, Disapro and Darcy spent weeks observing their ex with their current girlfriends and practise a dark spell Darcy had found to control the guys. So when they found the prefect moment, they would strike and use the spell to hypnotise the boy of their choice and made it so that their girlfriends would walk in on them having sex. Then once the spell wears off the guys would be devastated by the break up and run back to them.

Today when they spied on the girls at the café talking about surprising the boys so they decided to play out their plan.

Quickly casting the spell, Brandon eye's turned red and his face gave off a dull expression.

"Ally." He muttered.

"Yes, Brandon. I am here for you baby." She snapped her fingers and her clothes and shoes disappeared. "I love you baby." She kissed his lips.

"I-." He couldn't finish the rest of the sentence. Even though his mind was in a trance his heart belonged to Stella.

Stripping him of his boxers, she muttered the spell again so he would be completely under her control.

Dragging him to the bed, she whispered. "I will make you forget about that disgusting blonde."

Feeling him penetrate her, Ally started to moan and spent the next hour having what she considered to be the best sex of her life.

So into it, she failed to hear when the door opened and Stella standing there with a broken look till the force from Stella's energy beam sent the two flying off the bed. Brandon landed on the floor first since he was on top and the black head soon followed.

Ally grinned. Everything was going to plan expect for the energy beam and for Brandon to have broken out of his trance.

"What the hell happened here?" He questioned, feeling a massive headache.

"Brandon, don't you remember?" Ally tried to play it cool. "We had a steamy hour of hot, passionate sex."

"What?!" He pushed her off him. Getting up, he realized that he was naked and had ricked of Ally's scent. He looked over at the bed and saw stains on it.

Growling in anger, he turned to his ex.

"Brandon-." She saw the anger in his eyes.

Brandon grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall. "Listen and listen to me good! If I can't get back the love of my life then you are not going to even have a life to live! Don't ever come back over here again! If you see me avoid me and don't ever talk to me again!"

"But…" Ally became nervous. "I love you."

"No buts! I love Stella! Now get out and never come back." Brandon released her and she fell to the ground.

Ally snapped her fingers to put on back her clothes. Looking at Brandon she saw the angry and pain in his eyes and looked like he was ready to kill.

"Sorry." She saw that his heart now belonged to Stella, now and forever.

Disappearing, she knew it was official over between them.

Brandon quickly put on blue jeans and a blue and white shirt that was lying on the ground before running outside to see Stella and the rest of the girls flying away.

An image of Stella walking in flashed though his mind and hit the wall. He lost his princess. Looking up he saw Helia, Timmy, and Nabu looking at him angrily while Sky and Riven leaned against the wall and held their head down in shame.

* * *

Sky rested on his bed thinking about Bloom. Preparing to see his girlfriend, he couldn't help but smiled at the thought of her.

"I am defiantly in love." He turned to his side and saw Disapro. "What the heck?" He rolled off.

"I love you too, honey." Disapro smiled.

Getting up, he said. "Look here, you." He stopped when the blonde cast a spell on him.

Seeing his eyes change to red, she smirked. "I knew you wouldn't let me in so I had to teleport myself in here. Now, what were you saying?"

"You're the one for me Disapro." He said in a trance.

Removing their clothes she lay on the bed and let Sky take charge.

* * *

Lying on the bed, Sky fell asleep with Disapro lying on his chest. She felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist and sighed happily.

It felt like old times when the two spent an entire day making love and was it the best sex she ever had. It was better than all of her past lovers combined and she did have a lot of lovers.

Moving her head up, she kissed his lips.

"Oh Bloom." Sky moaned once she parted.

The teen blonde eye's widen. "How could he still be thinking of her while under my spell?" She whispered.

Closing her eyes, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to see Bloom enter the room and sent a shock wave her way till she and Sky bounced off the bed.

Sky opened his eyes once he reached the floor and saw Bloom running though the door.

"Bloom?!" He called out to her. "Wait!"

Getting up, he quickly grabbed a jeans and t-shirt.

"Sky wait! Leave her alone and come back to bed with me." Disapro got up and walked over to him.

Sky pushed her off and yelled. "Get out, you bitch! Thanks to you and whatever spell you but on me, the girl of my dreams will hate me forever."

"Sky…" She muttered.

"No buts Disapro!" Sky put his foot down. "We have been over for months! Now get it cross your stupid brain that I don't love you, I love Bloom! You better be gone by the time I get back or else!" He ran out of the room to see the Flora, Tecna and Layla transform while his friends expect for Brandon and Riven standing in the hallway.

Disapro disappeared with anger and frustration.

* * *

Riven strutted out of the shower wearing a white towel with his mind on one girl, Musa.

Entering his room, he saw Darcy, lying on his bed, nude.

"Not again! Didn't you do this earlier?" He hissed.

"And if memory serves me right it worked the last time." She replied.

"That was months ago before Musa and I got together." He told her. "Now get out witch, I got a date."

"No your not." She casted the spell from where she was.

"What the-?!" His face turned dull and eyes wrapped into a bright red colour.

Moving her finger for him to come the bed, Riven forcedly did as told.

* * *

Darcy took a deep breath as she saddled onto Riven. Moving her hair to the left, she felt the purple hair teen position his hands onto her hip.

Thy have gone almost an hour into what she could say was the best sex of her life. Riven always knew where to touch whenever they made love and wondered why they ever broke up in the first place.

Placing her hand on top of his muscular chest, she moved up and down moaning in pleasure.

Riven assisted her by moving her hips faster and moaned. "Musa!"

"What?!" Darcy hissed.

"Musa, I love you!"

Darcy curled her hands into a fist before Musa's shock wave sent her into the wall.

"What!" She said, looking around as she hit the bed to see Musa running away, in tears.

"Musa!" Riven's voice could be heard.

Feeling a bump on top of her head, Darcy looked to see Riven rolling out of bed while rubbing his head.

"That spell must have cancelled out mine." She whispered. She then saw Riven grabbing demin and a white shirt from his draw.

"Riv-."

"Get the hell out of my room, you witch!" He yelled while hurrying to put on his clothes. "I told you Darcy, it's over, we are though. I have gotten on with my life why can't you?!"

"I still love you." She replied.

"And I don't love you!" He finished putting on his clothes. "You better get the hell out of my room before I return and hope that Musa takes me back for what you did or else you can forget about having a future."

Darcy saw the anger in his eyes and knew he meant it this time. Any hope of him willing coming back to her faded.

Closing her eyes, she disappeared. Riven ran out of the room and saw the guys but Brandon standing in the hallway. A few seconds later Brandon came out with a depressed expression.

"By the look of things you guys messed up." Helia sighed, sadly.

"Big time." Nabu added.

"Don't tell us. We know!" Sky, Brandon and Riven held their heads down.


	10. The Plan

It's been two weeks since the girls witness their boyfriends in bed with their ex and since then they have showed up at their dorms almost every day with flowers, cards and everything that they knew they liked and each time they show up, the girls would attack them.

"Damn it!" Brandon punched the wall of his dorm room.

"Chill dude." Sky stated.

Sitting across the room on a computer chair, the blonde was next to Riven who sitting on the floor to his left while Timmy sat on the only bed in the room with Nabu laying on the three sitter sofa a few metres from the bed while Brandon sat on the night table.

"How am I supposed to chill when the girl of my dreams hates my guts?" The brown head male muttered. "I love Stella so much."

"I know the feeling dude." Riven sighed. "But look at the bright side… At least Saladin put a spell on the rooms so no one can teleport themselves in here again."

"If you guys had asked him earlier then you will still have girlfriends." Nabu stated.

"I didn't think Darcy would have done something like that to me." Riven hissed. "I thought that bitch was smart enough to know that we were over."

"Whatever." Sky said. "At least those three are out of our lives for good this time."

"How do you know that?" Brandon asked.

"Well…" Timmy spoke. "Word on the web is that Disapro is getting married to this old guy name Avalon after word got out that she was pregnant."

"Sky, I hope it's not yours." Nabu pointed out.

"No!" Sky paused. "I hope not. Apart from what happened two weeks ago the last time I had sex with her was a couple months ago before we broke up and I always used a condom."

"Relax." Timmy told the group. "It's not Sky's. According to the Magix News Princess Disapro and Allison are engaged to Prince Avalon and Jason McQueen after both are confirmed to be four months pregnant to the respective princes."

"Thank goodness." Brandon and Sky sighed in relief.

"When did you guys break up with them?" Timmy questioned.

"Six months ago and we never had sex with them after that." Sky answered.

"But Ally didn't look pregnant when she force her way into my room a few weeks ago." Brandon stated.

"She and Disapro could have used a spell to hide the pregnancy." The blonde muttered. "But I am sick of hearing about those two. I just never want to see them again."

"I agree to that." Brandon ran her hand though his hair. "Now the real problem is how are we going to get back our girlfriends? Each day without Stella is driving me crazy. I miss hearing her voice. The way she smiled light up my world, the way she looks at me, kiss me, touch me makes me feel like the happiest man alive. I don't just love her… I am in love with her. I need her in my life and I don't care how long it takes I will try everything in my power to get her back or die trying since life without her isn't worth living."

Getting off the table he walked to the door and pull it open to reveal Flora and Helia with six transparent bottles that had pink liquid in it.

"Hey guys." Flora said, shyly.

"Hey Flo." Brandon looked confused. "What are you doing here? I thought you girls hated us after Stella, Bloom and Musa told you what happened."

"How about you let me in first and let me explain?" She suggested.

Brandon opened the door wide enough to let the two in before closing it.

"Okay guys here is the deal." Helia spoke. "Flora is here to help you get the girls back but you have to be willing to play your part."

"I will do anything to get Musa back." Riven jumped at the idea.

"Whatever it takes I will do it if it means getting Bloom back." Sky got up.

"That goes for me with Stella." Brandon walked to the brunette.

"Okay, have a sit and Helia and I will explain what to do." Flora smiled.

The guys sat back where they were before and look at the couple.

"Okay," Helia looked at his love before continuing. "I talked to Flora and told her what you guys told us and she believes it."

"Really?" Riven asked.

"Yes." Flora nodded. "I have heard about the spell already and over the months that you guys have been going out with us, you have shown nothing for me, Layla and Tecna to believe that you would cheat on Bloom, Stella, and Musa willing."

"But to make sure." Helia smiled. "The girls have made a truth serum to prove it along with these potions." He indicated to the potions in the couple's hands. "That will protect you from any dark magic."

"Layla helped me pick the flowers needed from the Linpeha garden last week and Tecna helped me make it." Flora informed them.

"So why is there six?" Timmy asked.

"Well we don't want you three." Flora pointed to the guys that still had a girlfriend. "To end up in the same situation like the others. This way if it does happen you guys have no excuse."

"Suppose it kills us." Riven huffed.

"The girls and I drank it before we started Alfea so it won't kill you and besides even though they detest you for what happened they still love you guys and killing you three won't make them happy."

"If they loved us so much then why can't they believe us?" The purple hair teen questioned.

"How would you feel if you found them in the same situation?" Helia asked.

"The same way they are feeling right now." Sky got up and walked over to Flora. "I will do anything to get Bloom back plus I trust you enough to know you won't kill us."

Taking up the cup, he drank the potion till it was finish.

Brandon got up and headed to the brunette. "I love Stella and if this will help me get her back then so be it." Taking up a cup, he drank all of it before placing it back onto the silver tray Flora held.

"I love Musa a lot." Riven walked over to Helia and drank the potion.

"You will feel a little pain at first but it will go away in a few seconds." Flora informed them.

Sky was the first to hiss when he felt pain in his stomach followed by Brandon then Riven.

Within a few seconds they stopped and looked at each other.

"Do you feel any different?" Timmy asked.

"A little." Sky was the first to answer.

"Not a lot." Brandon said.

"So what's the next step Flora and Helia?" Riven asked.

"Helia, Timmy and Nabu, you guys have to drink up too." Flora smiled. "You don't want to be in this position."

"Gladly." Nabu stated. "I don't want to lose Layla."

The three drank the last reminding potions before giving Flora back them.

Casting a spell to make them disappear she waited till the pain had subsided in the three before she and Helia told them of a plan.

* * *

Bloom curled up in her bed before turning her attention to the clock to see it was after seven in the night.

Getting up she walked into Stella and Layla's room to see them plus Musa and Tecna in there also.

Seeing Stella and Musa sitting on Layla's bed with a heartbroken expression she joined them and asked. "Where is Flora? She left after eight this morning and hasn't come back as yet."

"She is at her home realm." Layla lied. "Her father wanted to talk to her about something."

She didn't want to tell them that she was at Red Fountain planning a way for the guys to earn their forgiveness.

"Okay." Bloom accepted the lie.

"If I knew she was going I would have asked her to pick up that all natural face cream." Stella said. "Linpeha is the only realm that sells it."

"Maybe you should call her before she leaves." Musa suggested.

"No!" Tecna yelled causing everyone else to look at her. "I mean don't they sell it at Magix?"

"Not the one that Flora gives me and the one they sell at Magix gives me a rash since they all have this chemical which is too long to call." Stella replied.

"Way, you can use mine." Layla said. "Flora gave me two bottles and I can give you one."

"Thanks Lals." Stella sighed. "I miss Brandon."

"Then why don't go back to him?" Tecna suggested. "He could be telling the truth."

"He could be but he could also be lying!" The blonde princess yelled. "Just like my ex boyfriends."

"Stella, you told me yourself Brandon was different so why don't you give him a chance and left Flora give him a little truth serum to find out if he is telling the truth." Layla asked.

"I could but every time I see or think about Brandon… him and that girl always pots up in my head." Getting out of bed she walked to her balcony. "I still love him but I don't know if I can truth him."

"That's why the serum will help you." Tecna stated.

"I don't know."

"Guys, I agree with Stella here." Bloom got up and walked over to her best friend. "I love Sky but it's going to take some time. Image if you caught one of your boyfriends in that situation?"

"I would have blasted him to space." Layla said.

"See." Bloom pointed out.

"But…" Layla sighed. "I would have clam down and talk to him."

"What?" Musa asked. Getting up, the three walked to the balcony.

"I would go to him and ask 'why?'" She answered. "Why cheat on me after professing your love, your heart and all that other stuff and promise to be faithful.'" Layla told them. "Then if they didn't give me a good answer or is lying to me then their ass is as good as died."

Tecna took a deep breath before letting it out. "Listen, you three have been moping around for two weeks because you found those boys in bed with their ex girlfriends and-."

Musa cut her off. "Tec, they hurt us. What do you expect us to do?"

"Get on with your lives." Tecna yelled. "I know it's hard, I can see it hurts but for as long as I have know you three you have never let anyone or thing especially a guy stop you from living each day happily. What you three need to do now is call them, tell them to come over and let Flora do her nature thing so you can find out the true and move on with your live."

"But-." Bloom said.

"But nothing." Layla put her foot down. "You three have been funking up the dorm room since you haven't showered recently and making our lives plus your lives miserable crying every day. Just because they cheated on you doesn't make it the end of the world, it's just the end of a relationship. Now what you girls need to do is bath then call the guys and let them meet you somewhere in Magix to talk."

"Fine!" Musa huffed.

"But you guys are coming with us." Stella said. "But know when something goes wrong I will teleport those idiots to the sun."

Bloom smelled herself before giving a disgusting expression. "Girls, I really stink. It's time to hit the showers."

She walked inside. Stella and Musa took one sniff of themselves before gagging.

Running inside the two took out their clothes and head to two bathrooms.

"Good work, Layla." Tecna smiled.

"I know." The brunette smiled. "Hopefully this time tomorrow our friends will be happy again whether single or in a relationship."

Tecna took out her phone and called Flora. Hearing the bubbly brunette she said. "They are going to call them."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update, work has up my time and I am too tried in the evenings to type up anything. **

**Anyway, about one or two more chapters left to go before the story is over, I think. I would like to thank all my readers especally the ones that reviewed and hopefully I get to finish this along with my other Winx story before college starts next month.**


	11. Confrontation Part 1

Walking though Magix, Brandon couldn't get his mind off Stella. They were supposed to meet at Magix Square tomorrow to talk about their relationship. He was glad for that but another day without her felt like a lifetime.

Everywhere he looked he saw her… memories of her. Though out the few months they had gone out for, he took her everywhere, just to have fun and over time he had grown to love her. Everyday was a new adventure with her that he couldn't wait to enjoy, she brought something to his life that no one had done before which was true love.

He smiled before stopping after hearing a familiar voice, a voice that made his heartbeat faster than usual.

Looking around he pinpointed Stella in her usual outfit, talking to a guy with a low cut black hair, blue eyes, and fair complexion. He wore a light blue demin with a blue and white stripe shirt. The two were standing in front of shoe store with Stella holding two bags which had like a dozen shoes.

His heart was crushed at the sight. She looked happy. The girl that was the love of his life was happy with another guy. "Stella…" He whispered, walking slowly towards her, he stopped when the guy leaned forward and clashed his lips onto Stella and it didn't look like she was fighting back.

Defeated, he felt like someone stabbed him repeatedly. Now he knew that the talk with Stella tomorrow was going to be of them breaking up officially. Walking away, he didn't see when the sun princess pulled away from the guy and slapped him.

* * *

Stella decided to take a walk though Magix after Flora mentioned that there was a shoe sale going on today at one of her favourite store.

Bloom was a school helping Musa and Layla with a dance routine for the new school term while Flora and Tecna went on a date with their boyfriends so she went to Magix alone.

For the entire shopping experience all she could think about was Brandon. A part of her felt like he was telling the truth about been put under a spell but the other part was telling her not to believe him since she had been hurt before.

Walking out of the store holding two bags with a dozen shoes each, she frowned. Shopping used to cheer her up when she was down but after she met Brandon everything changed. Material things didn't matter to her at all only him, her friends and family were the centre of her world.

"I am hopelessly in love with him." She whispered. She finally admitted it to herself that she was hopelessly and totally in love with that brown hair, brown eye hero. That made her laugh everyday without even trying, that made her heart beat faster and made her feel like she was the only girl in the world whenever he was around her.

Not noticing where she was walking she crashed into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going!" The boy yelled.

"Sorry about that." The blonde stood up and looked at the boy in front of her.

"No problem." He said like a love struck puppy. "It was my fault."

Taking up her bags, she said. "No it was my fault." She started to walk away till the guy stopped her by holding onto her hand.

"Hey cutie, my name is David, what's yours?" He tried to act cool.

"Sorry but I am not interested." She saw him flash a lustful grin at her. About to turn away she felt his lips crash onto hers.

So shocked by it, Stella couldn't think clearly. To her it didn't feel right. The way Brandon kissed her felt right. Pulling away quickly, she slapped him across the face.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

"You jerk!" She walked away. Looking forward, she saw Brandon in front of her. He was walking with his head held down and she guessed he saw when David kissed her. She needed to talk to him now. "Brandon!" She yelled.

The brown head prince stopped and turned around to see Stella walking over to him.

"She is going to tell me that it's over now." He muttered. "I got to face it like a man and accept that she is happy with another guy even if it kills you."

He noticed the guy Stella was kissing walking towards her and grabbed her by the hair.

"You are going to regret slapping me." David dragged her hair back till she hit the ground.

The streets were barely crowded since it was late in the evening so there wasn't anyone to see the commotion expect Brandon.

The guy hovered over her and prepared to punch her face. Stella moved quickly and gave him an upper cut.

Brandon wasted no time and ran to where his princess was. Dragging the guy off Stella he saw the blood dipping out of his nose from the punch he had received. Attacking with so much rage and anger he had beaten the boy to the ground which now had a outline of David's size imprinted on it.

The young prince kept on beating him much to David's pleaded to stop and only finished when he felt two familiar arms wrapped around his waist.

"Brandon, stop. I think he has had enough." Stella stated, hugging his waist.

He stopped and felt Stella removing her arms from around him and got up. The teen hero then grabbed David by his shirt and hissed. "Hurt her again and I won't make any promises that you will be as lucky as today."

"Dude, she is not worth this." David got up and ran away in fear.

Brandon got up and turned to Stella who was looking at him with a smile.

"Thank you for defending me." She told him.

"You're welcome and what that guy said about you not been worth it is untrue. You are worth more than money or all the riches in the universe combined." He returned the smile before frowning. "Well I will leave you be, your new boyfriend must be worried about you."

"No he isn't." She replied. "Since I am standing right in front of him."

"What?" Brandon looked confused. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. Heck I thought you hated me."

Walking closer to him, Stella spoke. "For the past two weeks I wanted nothing more than to hate you but no matter what I couldn't stop loving you. You're always in my thoughts, my dreams… in my heart." She started to cry. "I promised myself that I wouldn't be weak in front of you but whenever I am around you, I don't know how to be anything but myself, the weak princess. I am so madly in love with you Brandon that it has become impossible to image life without you."

Brandon stood and listened as the girl of his dreams confessed that she was madly in love with him. His heart started to beat even faster and now he had to do what he had made it his life mission to do ever since he met Stella which was to always make her happy and never let anyone or thing harm her.

"Sunshine." He hugged her waist. Stella dropped her bags. "You are not a weak princess. You are one of the strongest persons I know and I am so crazy in love with you that I don't remember or want to remember life before you came in it."

"Brandon…" She said, shyly.

"Please Princess, let me finish." Stella nodded for him to continue. "Please believe me when I say that I would never ever cheat on you. I love you too much to do anything that could cause you to drop out of my life." He smiled. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I willing to take a million truth serums if it will get you to believe me when I say Ally hypnotized me."

"That reminds me." Stella said. "Did you take the potion made to block any dark magic?"

Brandon nodded. "Yes. All the guys did."

"Good, so if I find out that you did anything to hurt me like before I swear to God, I will teleport you to the Omega Dimension and make you suffer."

"You can teleport me to the sun. Stella I love you and I am willing to suffer a painful death than to purposely hurt you." He said sincerely. "I will make mistakes and I can't promise that I will be the prefect guy for you."

Stella hushed him. "You are the prefect guy for me and I believe you when you say that witch hypnotized you. A part of me believed you when you said it the first time but the other part didn't want to get hurt again."

"I understand." He stroked her cheek. "Thank you for forgiving me Princess and now that I have heart and trust again I will do my best never to lose again. You are too valuable to me."

Leaning forward he clashed his lips onto hers. Feeling her return it immediately, he never wanted to part from her again. He missed this, he missed her more than anyone could imagine. He felt like he got back the other half of his soul, his entire heart… the person that made him whole again and that's when Brandon promised himself that as long as he lived and breathed that he will never let her go again.

Stella felt Brandon's lips against hers and quickly returned it. It felt great, it felt right. Unlike when David kissed her, she felt love, passion, compassion, and safe. Brandon always made her feel like that. She missed this, she missed him more than she had ever missed a guy before and that's when she released that he was truly the love of her life and wasn't going to let anyone or thing tear them apart.

Parting, she wrapped her arms around his neck and both said with a smile, "I love you, snookums."

* * *

**This is going to be in three parts with the Bloom and Musa talking to Sky and Riven then in the last chapter I am going to focus on everyone. I might put in a few more chapters with the other three girls having a confrontation with thier boyfriends but won't make any promises. **


	12. Confrontation Part 2

Riven moved up and down his room thinking about Musa. They were supposed to talk later today but he had to talk to her now.

Stopping, he growled in frustration. "Why am I so whined up by a girl?" Sighing, he held his head down. "That's because Musa isn't just some girl, she is the girl for me and I need to get her back, even if it's the last thing I do."

Storming though the door, he headed to his leva bike and sped towards Alfea for his girl.

* * *

Musa sat in the middle of the Alfea garden. Sitting on the grass, she folded her legs into a meditating position while her hands held upwards to hold the flute to her mouth. Closing her eyes she started to play a soft melody.

Since Flora and Helia planted and water the garden it had turned into one of the most beautiful places in Magix with all the girls coming around her for a romantic date or the boys from Red Fountain coming around to collect a bouquet of roses.

"Musa, sweetie." The blue hair princess heard Flora speak.

Stopping she opened her eyes and saw the brunette in front of her, smiling. Is something wrong, Flo?"

"No, I was just wondering when are you and Bloom going to Magix to talk to the boys?"

"I don't know if I want to go… I am…" She started to trail off.

"Afraid?" Flora sat down in front of her.

"Something like that." Musa placed the flute to her lap. "I really liked Riven, a lot. He is the first guy to like me for me. Not for my title or money but for me and just to see him making love to another girl is painful."

"That's why you need to talk to him, sweetie." Flora smiled. "Just by the way he looks at you, light up whenever you're around and a bunch of other stuff tells me that he really and truly does care for you."

"Are you talking about the same Riven I know?" Musa chuckled.

"I see the way he looked at you whenever you're not looking and that look is of someone who is in love besides weren't you the one that said even though he rarely opens up and shows his sensitive he would let his guard down around you and show that side with out even realizing it."

"Yeah," Musa thought back to the moments she shared with him and smiled.

"Look, I would never encourage you to be with a cheater but Riven could have been telling the truth about that girl hypnotizing him." Taking out a test tube with a crock on top of it Flora handed it to Musa.

The music fairy looked at the transparent liquid inside the tube and questioned. "Serum?"

"Serum." Flora replied. "Drink a sip and he will be spilling his guts the whole day but drink the whole tube and Riven will be talking the truth for a whole month."

"Thanks Flora." She smiled. The nature fairy returned it before getting up.

"Let me guess, you, and Helia off on another date?" Musa asked.

"Yes but I can cancel it if you and Bloom need support." The brunette suggested.

"No, go and enjoy your date. I can see that Helia makes you happy and that he is the one for you."

"Okay but call me if you need me and I will fly right over." Flora offered before walking away.

Musa took a deep breath before closing her eyes and returned to her previous position. Playing the flute once more she heard footsteps and stopped. "Forget something, Flo?"

"It's not Flora." Riven called out from behind her. "Muse, we need to talk."

"We are." She got up and turned to him. "Later today or don't you know time and how did you find me?"

"Flora told me you were around here when she was heading out. Musa, I need to talk to you now." He walked closer to her. "The few weeks without you made me realized that I don't want you in my life, I need you in it. More than I have ever needed anyone before." Riven admitted.

"Really now?" She huffed. Holding the tube and flute in one hand Musa held onto it tightly. "Take this." She lifted her hand and exposed the object.

"What is it?" The magenta colour hair prince asked.

"The serum. Take it then listen and answer." Musa watched as he took it.

Riven grabbed it from her hand and engulfed all of it. "Now it's your turn to talk."

"You idiot!" She hit him at the back of his head. "Since you drank the whole tube, you can't lie for an entire month."

"I don't care. Not lying for a whole month is minor compared to the weeks I spent without you by my side. Musa… Darcy tricked me and I care about you to the point where I know I am in love with you."

Musa stood in silence as she heard when Riven, 'Mr. Tough Guy', the guy that never wanted to show emotion around other people confess his love for her. "Riven…"

"Musa, I deeply care for you and I would never do anything to harm you." He chuckled. "Ever since we started going out a lot of times I wonder why a nice, beautiful, and smart girl like you go for a guy like me. A guy that doesn't deserve you as a girlfriend much less a friend."

"I am a girl stupid in love." Musa replied. "I love you too, you idiot."

"Hey, at least I am your idiot." He took her hand and dragged her in for a hug.

Feeling his arms wrapped around her waist, she hugged his neck and thought, _'This feels right, and I am going to enjoy milking the truth out of him for a whole month.' _


	13. Confrontation Part 3

"Dude relax and take a deep breath. You're going to talk to a girl not fight a war." Brandon tried to clam Sky down.

"And this girl happens to be one of the most powerful if not the most powerful fairy in the entire universe." The blonde prince stated. "That could kill me." He added.

Standing at the centre of the worried prince room, Brandon said. "Bloom is in love with you and even though she is still upset with you I don't think she would kill you."

"That's easy for you to say now." Sky sighed. "Before Stella took you back, you were sweating that she would dump you in one of the Solarian suns."

"More like I was sweating she wouldn't take me back. Sky, my love for this girl goes without limit and I can't image my life without her in it." Brandon told him. "Now let's go and pick up our girls."

Sky nodded before existing the room.

Walking outside the two hopped onto their leva bikes and rode off to Alfea.

* * *

Bloom stood in front of Alfea with Stella and Tecna.

"Tec, are you and Timmy going on another date?" Stella questioned.

"He is taking me to Magix to meet his parents." She answered.

"That means you two are getting pretty serious for him to be introducing you to his parents." Bloom smiled.

"Yes, I believe we are." Tecna replied.

Seeing Timmy ride up in front of them, the girls said in unison. "Hey Timmy."

"Hello ladies." He removed his helmet. "Hi Tecna."

"Timmy." She smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" The young prince blushed.

"Yes," Tecna nodded. Taking a purple helmet from her hero in training, she put it on her head before jumping onto the leva bike.

"Bye guys." Bloom said.

"Have fun." Stella winked.

The two waved good bye to the princess before departing.

A few minutes later Sky and Brandon rode up in front of them.

Brandon was the first to get off and gave Stella a kiss that made her dizzy.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Snookums." Stella cooed.

"I missed you." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you too." She hugged his neck.

"Are you ready for our date? I have two weeks of hugs, kisses, and drooling over you to make up for." He stated.

Stella giggled softly. "Let's go lover boy."

Handing her a yellow helmet, he put on his red one before departing for their romantic date.

Sky watched as his friends rode off and thought, _'This is the first girl to have wiped him. He is definitely in love.' _

"Sky…" Bloom called out, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Princess?" He got off the bike and turned to face her.

"Let's gets this over with."

Putting his helmet on his bike, he walked closer to her. Taking her left hand, he dragged her closer to him and clashed his lips onto hers.

He missed this, he missed her. Feeling Bloom returning the kiss, he knew she missed him too. They missed each other much more than anyone else had realized.

Parting from the kiss, he said. "Bloom, I love you and I would never ever do anything stupid like that, that would make me lose the only girl I have ever loved."

"You love me?" She asked.

"More than my own life. Since the first moment we met, I have fallen head over heels for you." He told her. "I am so much in love with you that I don't want you in my life, I need you in it."

"Sky…" She was at a lost for words.

"Bloom, I will take anything if it will get you to believe me because I missed you and I will do anything to get you back in my life as not only my friend but as my one and only girl."

Bloom watched as the man she fell in love with, the man she knew never to beg or show weakens revealed all those right in front of her.

"Sky, I believe you. This time anyway." She told him. "But know if you willing hurt me we are over. And I love you too, more than I thought I could ever love someone before."

"That goes for me too." He leaned forward to kiss her lips once more, renewing their relationship.

* * *

In Magix Layla and Nabu sat at the centre of the local park. They were seated on a bench overlooking the lake.

"I had fun on our lunch date." Nabu looked over to the brunette princess.

"Me too, we should do this again sometime." Layla turned to her right to look at him.

"Anytime you want, princess." He grinned. "So since you have met my parents, what do you think?"

"They are interesting." She smiled. "Just wait till mine come next week. I won't be surprised if you head for the hills."

"I would never do that. I care about you too much to let anyone scare me away from you." He placed his hands over hers.

"I care about you too Nabu."

"I have a surprise for you." He said.

"Really? What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

Layla did as told and felt Nabu let go of her hands only to place something in there. Something made of paper.

Opening them she saw two tickets to a football match playing today with her all time favourite team.

"No way. I have been trying to get these tickets for months."

"I know that's way I pulled a few strings here and there to get them for you."

"Thank you!" Layla hugged him.

Nabu returned the hug and whispered. "Anything for you, my princess."


	14. You Are The One

Stella grinned at the sight before her. It was Christmas morning and right now she along with the rest of the Winx plus their boyfriends were in Flora and Bloom's dorm room.

Bloom and Sky were sitting on the red head's bed talking and making up for lost times while Timmy and Tecna were sitting around a purple coloured computer, looking up who knows what. Musa was practising the flute on the balcony with Riven listening, silently beside her meanwhile Nabu was sitting on a love seat with Layla in his lap, talking about their favourite band that was coming to town and Helia was sitting on Flora's bed with the nature princess beside him blushing from something sweet he must have told her.

The blonde princess scanned the room looking for her boyfriend till two strong arms wrapped around her petite waist then a voice could be heard whispering into her left ear. "Sunshine, you look beautiful and sexy as always."

"Brandon!" She smiled. Feeling his arms loosen up Stella turned around and wrapped her arms to hug Brandon's neck.

He tighten the embraced on her waist to draw her closer to him, he told her. "Sunshine, I love you."

"I love you too." Stella smiled.

"Okay, enough mooshie stuff you guys." Layla told the pair. "Get a room."

Stella giggled as she leaned forward to clash her lips onto her boyfriend which Brandon gladly returned.

Parting, the young hero grinned and said. "Stella, one day soon you will be my queen."

"So what am I to you now, your highness?" She joked.

"My princess. I care about you more than I have ever cared for someone before to the point where I would give my life just to know you're happy."

"I care about you too, snookums and you were gone I would still be unhappy because I would have lost my soulmate."

Brandon was at a lost for words so he did the first thing that came to mind which was to plant a heated and passionate kiss on her lips which would more than likely turn to a make out session in her room later.

* * *

Sky lay down on Bloom's bed with the fire princess resting on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist while she had rested her head in a way that she could be looking up to see his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Bloom saw the smile on his face.

"I have the most wonderful girl in the world back in my arms and never letting her go ever again." He told her.

Bloom's cheeks redden. "It wasn't your fault. That witch hypnotised you."

"I should have done something the first time she popped into my room instead I left it alone in hopes she would get the message that I don't want anything to do with her which cause me to almost lose the most wonderful girl that ever entered my life."

"Sky…" She whispered.

"Bloom, no matter what always remember that I love you and you alone and there will never be another girl in my life since I have met the one for me." Sky said.

"Your becoming cheesy on me but I like it and I love you so much that I can't image life without you now. Even though we have been only dating for a short time."

Sky chuckled. "You bring out that side in me, I guess but I do mean ever word of it. You are the one for me."

Bloom smiled at what he said and knew he meant it with Sky returning the smile.

* * *

Layla prepared to get up to collect some punch when Nabu stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist and carried her back down to his lap.

"Nabu, I am thirsty." She felt his head nuzzled her neck.

"Why didn't you tell me sweetie? I would have collected it for you." He asked, planting a kiss on her neck.

Layla moaned softly. "Because… because I have two legs and I also didn't want to brother you."

Nabu stopped kissing her neck and said, "Layla, you are never a brother to me. I will do anything for you."

"That's so sweetie. I never had anyone spoil me so." She replied.

"I know your not into all this lovey dovey stuffy but I want to treat you like the princess you are and show you how much you mean to me."

"Well you don't have to work hard because I do feel like a princess with you around and I don't mind the love stuff, it feels nice."

Happy by that he asked. "What time are we supposed to meet our parents tomorrow?"

"Noon, my parents said they want to have a meeting with my uncle Neptune later in the day."

"Okay, I hope they like me though."

"My parents will love you especially since I love you even though I am a little nervous that your parent won't like me." Layla reassured him somewhat.

"My parents will love you since you are the most beautiful, smartest, sweetest, most wonderful girl in the universe. They have seen a dozen or more picture of you already and mentioned a lot of times how beautiful you are and strong for been one of six freshman to receive their Enchantix." He informed her.

"It was no big deal." She blushed at the comment. "And I am definitely sure my parents will love you especially with the amount of letters and pictures I sent to them of you."

The two exchange a loving look.

* * *

Musa stood outside on the balcony and finished playing the last note before placing the flute on the railing.

"So… how was it?"

"Pretty good." Riven replied. "It needed a little something more."

Musa growled softly. "Just a few more days left till that truth serum wears off but at least your been honest and that's good in a relationship even though some of the things you said is hurtful."

"You're telling me?" Riven laughed softly. "I have been slapped across my face by several women when I was waiting on you in that store last week. My cheeks are still sore."

"What did you say to them that caused you to get hit?" Musa giggled at the thought.

"Several of them asked me for an opinion about how they looked in a dress and just because I said each of them looked like the ugliest think alive I got hit and I didn't want to hit them back since it's against my code." He answered.

"Poor baby." Musa joked. "You should have told me. I know the prefect cure for the pain."

She placed her hands on each cheek and healed it.

Feeling better, he asked. "Thanks, I feel a lot better. Where did you learn that?"

"Flora, she taught us all the healing spells just in case one of us gets hurt." She answered.

Looking at her sweetly, Riven grabbed by the hand and brought her closer to him to share a kiss.

Musa's eyes widen before giving into the lip lock and returned it.

* * *

Tecna took her eyes off the computer screen and glanced over at Timmy.

The hero in training looked over at his girlfriend and asked, "Is there something wrong, Tecna?"

"No, it's nothing." She replied.

"Are you sure because you can tell me anything?" He told her.

"I was just thinking back to when we just started Alfea that's all and how Stella was talking about how by the end of the year we will all have a boyfriend."

"That's all?" He asked.

"Yes, that's all." Tecna said. "I wasn't really focused on getting a boyfriend at all much less finding a guy as great, smart, and handsome as you."

"Really because I never thought someone as smart, beautiful and strong as you would go for a geek like me."

"Timmy, you are not a geek and you are the most amazing guy I have ever met not to mention the one of the few persons that asked nothing from me but to be myself." Tecna held his right hand.

"I wouldn't want anything more or less." He smiled.

Using his free hand, Timmy placed it over his girlfriend's left hand and gave it a squeeze.

* * *

While Helia went to the bathroom Flora made her way outside to the garden she and Helia had grown.

Over the months it had grown and look as beautiful and but not as big as the one at the Linpeha palace.

Sitting on a bench in front of a fountain they had placed the centre of the garden she looked up at the sky and the millions of stars that shined brightly.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Helia came to sit beside her.

"Just thinking that's all and inside was getting a little crowded." She looked over at him.

"This place looks great, don't you think?" He asked.

"Yes, it does thanks to you." Flora stated.

"And you. Flora you did a great job on it as well."

"You know when we were planting the seeds for this place all I could think about was how could a guy as handsome and sweet as you send the entire day getting dirty with the likes of me?" Flora admitted. "As the hours flew by and I realized how many things we had in common and I thought maybe…"

"Maybe that I could be the one for you?" He finished her sentence. Flora nodded. "I was thinking about that too. I thought someone as wonderful as you would have a guy by your side making sure no one would steal you away from him."

"Let me guess…" Flora smiled. "When you heard I was single you just took the chance and kissed me."

"I had to." Helia held her hands. "You are everything I could ever want in a girl plus more and the thought of another guy been with you was painful so I took a chance and now…"

"… You're with the person of your dreams." She finished his sentence. He nodded for yes. "So am I. Helia I know you're the one for me."

"Just like I know you are the one for me." He leaned forward and kissed her lips. Flora returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Helia hugged her waist as the kiss got more heated.

The two weren't paying attention and leaned backwards only to fall off and land on the grass.

Not parting from the embrace Helia trailed up and down her neck which cause Flora to moan softly.

"I love you, Helia." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, sweetie." He mentioned between kisses.

Moving upwards he clashed his lips back onto hers where the stayed like that for a few seconds before separating.

"We should get back inside." Flora suggested. "The girls sound like they are ready to open up their presents."

"Alright but know I already have my present and it's the gift I will treasure for the rest of my life."

"And what is that?" Flora looked puzzled.

"You."

"Helia, Flora! Stop making out on the grass and get your butts in here!" Stella yelled from the room window.

They looked up and saw her looking at them before laughing.

Getting up, Flora said. "Let's go before she blows a nerve."

Helia agreed before they walked into the school.

* * *

**This is the last chapter and I will try post more stories before the month is over. **


End file.
